Say You'll Mean It
by paranorama-alchemy
Summary: Anna is Zack's cousin, and she's been having a lot of problems lately, so she moves in with Zack. Now she has to put up with All Time Low. Can the guys make her life better? An All Time Low fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**So, as a lot of you know, I've been battling writer's block lately, and I was talking to LicensetoloveXx about a new story idea I had and she said I should write it. So I did. And you know what? It might not of given me ideas for my other stories, but I have no writer's block for this story! So expect a lot of updates for this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

_

* * *

Don't look back _  
_A new day is breakin' _  
_It's been too long since I felt this way _  
_I don't mind where I get taken_  
_The road is callin'_  
_ Today is the day_

_ - Boston _

Anna POV

I sighed, and looked around the empty house. Nothing was left in it, except for some crumbs in the kitchen, which was the only sign that people had lived in this house. I felt tears spring into my eyes, and I tried to blink them back.

"Bye mom and dad," I whispered, and with one last look at the house, I walked out of the front door and got into my car, starting to drive to the airport.

~!~

I walked into the airport terminal, looking around for Zack; my cousin. After he found out what happened to my parents he offered to let me live with him in Baltimore, and I agreed.

"Anna!" I looked to my left and I saw Zack and three guys standing with him, who I recognized as the other guys from the band Zack was in, All Time Low.

"Hey!" I shouted and ran over to the guys, laughing as Zack hugged me so hard he picked me up off of the floor.

"You okay?" He whispered in my ear, and I nodded my head.

"I want a hug!" Jack yelled, opening his arms for me. Zack set me on the ground and I ran into Jack's arms.

"I missed you guys," I mumbled, pulling away from Jack to hug Rian and Alex.

"We missed you too," Alex replied, grabbing my hand.

"So my stuff made it to the house, right?" I asked Zack, all of us starting to walk out of the airport.

"Yeah," Zack sighed, "you and I have to talk later."

"About?" I inquired, hoping it was nothing bad.

"Catching up," Zack stated, unlocking the door to the van the band used.

"Okay," I replied, climbing in. Alex and I sat in one row, while Jack sat in front of us. Rian took the driver's seat and Zack sat in the passenger's seat.

"So what's new with you?" Jack asked me, turning around in his seat to face me.

"Nothing," I replied, "you guys know the story. What about you guys? Anything exciting happening with the band?"

"Nope," Jack said, popping his lips on the 'p.'

"Okay," I rolled my eyes, there was always something going on.

"So, excited to live in Baltimore?" Alex asked me, his face lighting up.

Alex and I were strange, we were really touchy-feely, and really close, but we never dated.

"Yeah," I answered, "does this mean I'm going to see all of you everyday?"

"Most likely, since Zack comes over to my house everyday," Rian replied, smiling.

"I live there too," Alex added.

"How could I forget?" Rian inquired, "you're the worst roommate ever."

"How?" Alex challenged him, raising his eyebrow.

"I cook for you, I clean the house, and I go food shopping," Rian answered, "what do you do?"

"Shut up," Alex mumbled, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I smiled at their playful banter and looked out of the window, realizing Rian was parking in Zack's driveway.

"Ready?" Zack asked me, and I nodded my head. Jack opened up the van door and I got out, waving to the guys when Rian started driving away.

I followed Zack into the house, laughing when I saw my boxes I had shipped here littering his family room.

"You can unpack tomorrow," Zack said, "I'm sure your tired."

"Yeah, actually I'm going to go bed, can we talk in the morning?" I asked him, walking over to his staircase.

"Yeah," he replied, "see you tomorrow."

"Night," I called to him, then entered my room, which only had a bed in it right now. I'll change that, I thought, as I climbed into bed and shut my eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys like this, I've been writing it all day to make sure it was perfect!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

-Bon Jovi

Anna POV

I was walking down the sidewalk, busy texting all of my friends, when my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered, not recognizing the number.

"Ms. Merrick?" The voice asked, and I could tell there was something wrong with his tone.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked, starting to get suspicious.

"I'm Detective Cooke, and I'm afraid I have some bad news," he replied, his tone softening.

"What?" I whispered, sitting down on a park bench.

"Your parents just passed away from a car crash," the detective replied, and I froze. Tears sprang into my eyes and I started shaking.

"What?" I choked out, in between sobs.

"I'm sorry, please meet me at the police house and I'll explain what happened," then the detective hung up.

"No!" I screamed, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Anna!" Someone shouted, and started to shake me.

"What?" I mumbled, sitting up, that's when I realized I was just dreaming.

"Hey," Alex whispered, sitting on the edge of my bed, "you okay?"

I stared at him, "how did you get into my house?"

"I'll tell you in a second, first, are you okay?" He repeated, looking at my face.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, "I have that dream a lot."

"Your parents?" Alex asked, and I nodded my head, "it'll get better. Trust me, I've been through this."

"I forgot about that," I replied, "you always woke us up, screaming after the whole Daniel thing."

"Yeah," Alex sighed, "let's talk about something happier, okay?"

"'Kay," I agreed, "how the fuck did you get into my house?"

"Zack called me, him and Rian wanted to go out, so he called me to check up on you," Alex explained.

"Wait," I said, "Zack did what? He has no right to do that! We're the same freakin age! I don't need people checking up on me!"

"Do you want me to leave?" Alex asked, pouting.

"No," I groaned, "you're here, might as well stay."

"Okay," Alex replied, "so what do you wanna do? Go to the mall, hang out, make out?"

"I'm not making out with you," I laughed, "and besides, I have to unpack and fix this room."

"I can help," Alex offered, "then when we're done, we can chill."

"Sounds good," I replied, "I'll show you what boxes you can unpack." I got out of bed and led Alex downstairs, where all of my boxes were. "Anything labeled clothes or room shit you can bring up."

"Okay," Alex said, bending down to pick up a box, "what the hell? This thing weighs as much as me!"

"Yeah," I looked at the label, "and over half of these clothes are yours."

"How do you have my clothes?" He asked me, starting to climb the stairs, "I mean do you stalk me?"

I slapped his back, "I don't stalk you! I have these from staying at your house, you giving me your hoddies, stuff like that. I have a lot Jack's clothes too."

"You're strange," Alex replied, walking into my room.

"I took you this long to realize that?" I asked him, acting dead serious, I couldn't keep it up though, soon both Alex and I were cracking up. Once I stopped laughing I glared at Alex, "get to work."

"Since when did I become your bitch?" He asked me, folding his arms over his chest.

I thought about it, "since you met me eight years ago."

"Touché," he mumbled, then started to unpack the boxes.

~!~

I collapsed on my bed, looking around my room. "Wow Alex, we do good work." I now had a bookcase, which held movies instead of books, I had all of my band posters hanging up, and a desk that held my Mac laptop, and all of my clothes were hanging up.

"We do," Alex agreed, laying down beside me. "So now what?"

"I'm kinda hungry," I looked over at Alex, "what about you?"

"Starving, so how about we order pizza and watch a movie?" Alex replied, getting off of my bed.

"That sounds awesome," I agreed, and I sighed.

"And we're going to talk," he stated, grabbing my hand and leading me down the stairs.

"Do we have to?" I complained, grabbing the portable phone and throwing it at Alex.

"Yes," he replied, then walked out of the room to order the pizza. I groaned and walked over to the big screen T.V, and popped "Hitch" into the DVD player.

"Alex," I said, when he walked into the room, "if you wanna talk we gotta do it now."

"Fine," he sighed and sat on the couch. I sat next to him, laying my head on his shoulder, while he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"So," he started, closing his eyes, "I know what it's like to lose family. You wake up with nightmares, you wonder what you could've done to save them, you wish that you would've spent more time with them, and told them you love them more.

"You know I was a mess after Daniel died, but what got me through it was you guys. You were there for me, hell you all slept over at my house to make sure I was okay, so I guess what I'm saying is, I'm here for you to talk to, if you need to."

"Wow," I breathed, "thanks. I'm not ready now, but I promise I will, at some point."

"And I'll be the person you come to?" Alex asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," I sighed, "promise."

Alex grinned, "okay."

The door buzzed and I was thankful, I hated awkward silences. Alex paid the guy and set the pizza on the coffee table.

I opened the lid and took out a slice, moving over so Alex could sit down next to me, then we turned our attention to the T.V.

~!~

"Hey," Zack greeted us, when he got home.

"Hey," I mumbled, Alex just waved.

"What are you two doing?" Zack asked, glaring at us. Alex and I were laying on the couch, and I was laying on his chest, while Alex had his arms wrapped around me.

"Cuddling," Alex replied, smirking.

"Whatever, just don't kiss her," Zack said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What if I kiss him?" I asked Zack, smiling.

"I don't have to worry about that," he scoffed, "I know you won't."

"Oh really?" I challenged him, then I pressed my lips to Alex's.

"I hate you," Zack mumbled, "night."

"Night," we both replied, and I got up.

"I'm going to bed," I announced, "what are you going to do?"

"Can I sleep with you? Rian and Kara are at my house," Alex grimaced, "I don't wanna go back."

"Fine," I groaned, "c'mon."

We both trudged up the stairs and entered my room. Alex stripped down to his boxers, while I slipped on some booty shorts before getting into bed.

I laid my head on Alex's shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back.

"Night," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Night," Alex whispered, then kissed my forehead.

I feel asleep in his arms, smiling softly to myself. I had always liked Alex, more than a friend should. **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This story is out of retirement! **

**But there's a reason why... I HAVE A CO-WRITER FOR IT! And she rocks. LOL**

**Her pen name on here is Elbereth Amandil and you guys should PM her because besides being an awesome writer, she's a really cool person! **

**She wrote this chapter, and she'll write the next one!**

**Disclaimer: I nor Elbereth Amandil own All Time Low (although we wish) or any other name brand we use in this story**

**Reviews mean the world to us!**

**

* * *

**Anna POV

I woke up to the bright sunlight filtering into my room through the cracks in my curtains. I sighed and nuzzled my head sideways, against the closest thing to me – Alex's arm. Then I remembered last night, falling asleep in his arms. Opening my eyes again, I slowly looked up and realized how close my face was to his and felt his slow, steady breathing in my face.

I looked at him and thought about our friendship. We had been friends since I visited Zack five years ago, and he introduced me to them at the first band practice of theirs I had been to.

Since then we'd gotten really close and could spill our deepest secrets out to each other-well, most of them. I've always gotten on with Alex better then the other boys, apart from Zack of course.

Deep down inside I think a part of me had always liked him more than a friend, and now I was only beginning to accept that, when I needed him the most.

He understands what it feels like to lose people you love, but I don't think I'm ready yet to talk about it.

Alex started to stir from his sleep, tightening his arms around me and turning over onto his other side and taking me with him.

Unfortunately, he was sleeping on the edge of the bed, which meant that I was toppling off the side of the bed, and because of Alex's arms around me, I dragged him down with me.

Screaming, we landed with a loud thud on the carpet, with him on top of me.

I watched as his eyes shot open and he took in his surroundings.

"Well good morning mister sleepy head," I said, jokingly.

I got a "hmph" in return as he dropped his head back on to my neck.

He didn't seem fussed about our positions so I decided I wouldn't be either.

It was now that Zack burst in to the room yelling something like "What was that loud bang?"

As soon as he saw us, his expression changed to unimpressed, as he mumbled " I'm not gonna even ask," and left the room, closing the door on his way out.

An awkward silence settled on the two of us as we look at each other.

"So...I'm gonna go have a shower," I said, breaking the silence.

"Okay," replied Alex, not moving.

"Uh, Alex? That means you need to get off me," I mumbled.

"Oh yeah, sorry," he said, embarrassed as he rolled off me and got up.

I giggled and got up to take a shower while Alex went downstairs.

~x~

After my shower I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a Glamour Kills t-shirt and left my hair down to dry. Padding downstairs barefoot, I smelt burning.

Going into the living room I found Zack and Alex watching T.V. on the sofa.

"Hey guys, what's that burning smell?" I asked them.

"Oh shit!" swore Zack, as he jumped up and ran to the kitchen that was connected to the living room. Grabbing Alex, we went to see what Zack was doing in the kitchen.

As we walked in Zack was laying down three plates of black stuff that was unrecognizable.

"So, breakfast looks nice," commented Alex, sarcastically.

"Yeah, I didn't know that charcoal was edible!" I said, just as sarcastic

Zack looked completely embarrassed and wordlessly threw the 'food' into the bin.

"We're having MacDonald's for breakfast what do you guys want?" questioned Zack.

"I'll have a Sausage McMuffin with Egg, and a coffee," ordered Alex.

"I'll have the same, thanks," I said. Nodding, Zack disappeared out the door.

"Now, I have to wait even longer to eat breakfast!" groaned Alex, as he walked back into the living room and falling onto the sofa.

Following him, I sat on the floor in front of him as he took up all of the sofa space.

"Alex you've not even been up that long!" I said, laughing at him.

"So? It's long for me and I would probably still be asleep if you hadn't pulled me on to the floor with you this morning!" he complained, pouting.

"That was so not my fault! If you didn't have your arms around me so strongly we never would have ended up on the floor," I said whilst turning around to face him and poking his arm to emphasize my point.

"And?" questioned Alex, who clearly had run out of comebacks in our mock fight.

"And? And what? And the fact that you almost – correction- did squish me? And the fact that you didn't get up when I said I was going to take a shower? And the fact that Zack walked in on us? And the fact tha..." my mini rant was cut short when Alex pressed his lips to mine.

At first I was frozen by shock, but then I started to kiss back, and as soon as I realized what we were doing I slowly pulled back from him.

"Sorry, I've been wanting to do that since yesterday, when you kissed me," whispered Alex, a blush creeping up on to his cheeks.

Smiling, I kissed him back and very soon we were making out of the sofa.

We were so into it we didn't hear the front door open and close, but we did hear Zack scream,

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like it!**

**Elbereth Amandil wrote this!**

**Disclaimer: ****Elbereth Amandil nor I own All Time Low or any other name brand we use in this story**

Review!

* * *

Anna POV

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Alex and I jumped apart and turned to face a red faced, ready to explode, Zack.

"Seriously, what the fuck?" yelled Zack again; the veins in his arms and neck visible.

Alex gulped audibly and broke our frozen positions. That gulp seemed to set things off though because all at once Zack dove forward heading for Alex, and Alex jumped off the sofa, and stepped back whilst I stood in front of Alex.

"Stop it!" I ordered Zack with as much force as I could manage.

"You fucking made out with my cousin!" screamed Zack jabbing his fist in Alex's direction.

I turned my head to see Alex opening his mouth, then shutting it again and repeating this a few times as no sound came out.

"I kissed him first, don't blame him. It's me you should be yelling at," I said, covering for Alex.

"I don't care if you started it, he shouldn't have kissed you back," Zack hissed back.

"I'm sorry Zack," Alex called over my shoulder.

"No your not! YOU KISSED MY COUSIN! MY COUSIN! You fucking retard. What were you thinking? Anna what were YOU thinking? This is Alex fucking Gaskarth. You know what he's like! He'll sleep with you and leave you like he usually does. Do you think I want to see you heart broken and crying your eyes out? Cause that's what's gonna happen," spat Zack, only stopping to take a mammoth breath.

"WHAT? I don't do that!" yelled Alex, getting angry.

"That's not going to happen because I trust Alex," I said, calmly trying to steady my breathing from all the yelling. The truth was, I did trust Alex not to hurt me. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, he was different with me.

"Yes you do!" hissed Zack. He then jumped forward, pushed me out the way and on to the sofa and hit out at Alex. Alex had seen it coming and moved away from Zack, but soon Zack was chasing Alex around the room.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" Alex shouted to Zack, who had hurdled over the coffee table to try and get Alex, but missed again and narrowly escaped crashing in to the wall.

Before Zack could answer I jumped up and somehow managed to get in between the two boys.

"Zack stop it. You can't hurt Alex without hurting me," I pleaded, looking into his eyes.

Zack stopped and sighed. "Anna please, you're going to end up hurt and I can't bare to see you like that."

Just then Rian and Jack walked into the room.

"SHE WORKS FOR THE WEEKEND, MIXED TAPE OF HER FAVOURITE BANDS, TURNING UP TH..."sang Jack loudly, before abruptly stopping when he saw the three of us.

"Guys, what's going on?" asked Rian inching closer.

"He's trying to kill me!" said Alex, pointing to Zack.

"I found the two of them making out!" yelled Zack, his anger returning. I braced myself.

Jack gasped, while Rian whispered "I knew it."

"Zack please, this one time, just this once, please trust me. I promise I won't hurt her. I think...I think...I...I think I love her," said Alex, gently.

My heart beat escalated and felt ready to jump out of my chest and towards Alex.

At this Zack stopped and his anger seemed to dissolve a little.

Rian and Jack gasped in unison.

"Alright then if you say so. I trust you two," Zack said, finally smiling. "But if you ever hurt her, make her cry, or do anything wrong in general, I will hunt you down and destroy you," he finished.

I raised my eyebrows as Zack then sat down nonchalantly on the sofa, put his feet up on the coffee table and switched on the TV.

Alex then too sat down next to Zack on the sofa, and they were soon joined by Jack and Rian.

I shook my head at the boys, then asked "So Zack, where's our breakfast?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot my wallet so I called these two to get it for us on their way over," Zack replied, indicating to Jack and Rian. I then noticed a brown paper bag Rian had been holding since he got here and I took it out of his hands. After passing the boys food around, I sat down on the floor eating my Sausage McMuffin.

After eating the boys decided to do some band practice. Zack and Jack raced each other downstairs to the basement where they practiced, whilst Alex kissed me on the cheek, held my hands and looked into my eyes before whispering "I love you" and then winked at me before following Zack and Jack.

Rian stayed behind to help me clear away the rubbish from our breakfast. Taking my chance I asked him,

"Rian, why did Zack act like that when Alex said he loved me?"

Rian stopped and looked at me, "What do you mean, stop being angry?"

I nodded.

"Well you see Alex has this thing about him, where he's never actually said 'I love you' to a girl before. Well, accept for his mom," chuckled Rian.

My eyes widened in shock. "Seriously?"

"Dead serious. Anna he really likes you. Don't let him slip away," smiled Rian.

"GUYS! C'MON LETS MAKE SOME MUSIC!" yelled Jack from downstairs.

We chuckled to each other and make our way to the practice room while Alex yelled back to Jack,

"You don't even write the songs!"

We arrived down there to find Jack sticking his tongue out at Alex. Smiling, I took a seat on an old amp that was leaning against the wall and turned it so I was facing the band. Rian took his place behind his drum kit and said to Alex and Jack,

"Boys, don't make me come over there!" pointing one of his sticks towards them.

"Oh and Alex, to add to the list of things I'll do to you if you hurt Anna, I'll break your guitar and burn it to ash," threatened Zack, with an evil smile on his face.

Alex swallowed loudly, then looked down at his guitar and gripped its neck tighter. I giggled and thought that Zack was having way too much fun threatening Alex.

Soon the boys were all playing together as I cheered them along. For the first time in a long time, I felt happy and whole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, this chapter was written by my amazing co-writer, Elbereth Amandil, thank you sis and love ya! You're such an awesome writer! (And fun to talk to, LOL.)**

**Disclaimer: Elbereth Amandil does not own All Time Low or any other name brand she uses in this story**

**Reviews mean the world to us!**

**

* * *

**Anna POV

Later that night Alex returned home with Rian to get some new clothes and sort some stuff out, while Jack, Zack and I stayed at Zack's.

"I'm hungry!" whined Jack, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give in Anna!" encouraged Zack.

I looked away from Jack and continued reading my Kerrang! magazine. I heard someone move to sit on the sofa next to me, and all of a sudden Jack stuck his head in front of my magazine and stared at me, with puppy dog eyes, inches from my face.

"JACK!" yelled Zack, laughing a little.

Jack stuck his bottom lip out in to a pout and I caved.

"Fine," I said, giving in. As Jack moved his head away, I quickly closed the magazine, rolled it into a tube, and used it to hit him in the back of the head.

"That's what you get for being so lazy," I joked sticking my tongue out at him.

"Whoo, go Anna!" cheered Zack, high-fiving me.

"Hppff. It's "that's what you get when you let your heart win"," said Jack, quoting Paramore.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, I want spaghetti bolognese!" yelled Jack, at me.

"Okay, okay!"

~x~

The pasta sauce was heating up and I was waiting for the spaghetti to boil and cook. I had my iPod plugged into the dock so I could listen to music as well. Paramore was currently blaring from the speakers.

I was sitting on the island waiting for dinner to cook, so I picked up the magazine from earlier and finished reading it.

"The truth is hiding in your eyes, and it's hanging on your tongue, just boiling in my blood. But you think that I can't see, what kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all. Well I will figure this one out, on my own. I'm screaming I love you so. But my thoughts you can't decode," I sung subconsciously to myself, as Zack came in to the kitchen.

"Hey Anna, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered, putting down the magazine. I wondered where Jack was.

"Jack's upstairs on the phone with his mom so we're okay," smiled Zack, reading my thoughts.

I nodded. "So, what's up? And don't say the sky!" I said, trying to sidetrack him.

Zack laughed, " am I really that predictable?"

"Yes you are, so what's wrong?" I knew what was coming and I knew I had to get it over with.

"Nothing. Actually I was wondering if your okay? You seem to be taking this..them..quite well," said Zack, motioning with his hands.

"I've been better, but I've got you guys and Alex now," I answered carefully, trying to avoid the subject as much as possible, but inside I was crying out.

I had these moments when I would have an urge to break down and cry over them, but I forced myself to stay strong. I didn't want to cry right now. Not with the guys around. I would be ready to talk one day with Alex, but that day wasn't soon.

"Anna, I'm not stupid. I can see this..this...shield you've put on to try and fool us. The others might not see it, but I do. Actually, I think Alex and Rian can see through it though. Jack's totally oblivious though," pondered Zack. I smiled a little. Trust Zack to make me smile.

"I don't know what your talking about Zack, I'm fine. Really I am," I unconvincingly said to him.

"No, your not. I can see the times when you want to cry and try so hard to not to. I can see you miss them. I can see you beating yourself up about it. Talk to me please. I'm your cousin. Anna please...let me in," pleaded Zack, holding my hand.

I felt a tear slip past my guard and fall down my cheek. That started it. All the pent up frustration and sadness that I had held off for the past few months was flooding out in tears. I felt them cascade down my face. Soon I couldn't see and Zack had pulled me into a hug.

For a few minutes I just sobbed in to his shirt letting the salt stain it. As my tears started to stop I pulled away.

"Anna please talk to me, it'll make you feel better. I hate seeing you cry like this," he soothed me, as he sat back down on his seat next to mine on the island.

I gave up right then. I knew this moment was inevitable and right now I couldn't care less if I was crying.

"I miss them so much. Everyday I wake up and expect to see them but they're not there. Every night I dream the same nightmare of the day they died. Why did this happen to me? What did I ever do?

I can't do it Zack. Every time I realize I've lost them it feels like someone's ripped my heart out of my chest. I want them back," I sobbed pathetically.

"It's okay, just let it all out. Anna I know we can't substitute for your parents but we're here for you. You've always been like a sister to me. We'll always be here. Don't be afraid to talk to me. I'm always here for you. I promise," comforted Zack.

Wiping my eyes I nodded. "Thank you."

"It's okay, now is the pasta pot supposed to be smoking like that?" asked Zack, as I turned around and ran to the stove.

"Shit, that nearly burnt," I swore, as I turned down the heat and finished making dinner.

~x~ 

"Hmmm this is so good. Thanks Anna!" yelled Jack.

"Jack you don't need to yell, she's sitting opposite you," said Zack.

"Do I smell food?" said a voice from the hallway.

"Yeah like tomatoes and...and meatballs?" said another voice.

Rian and Alex walked in to the kitchen where we were eating on the kitchen island.

"Spaghetti bolognese, I was right!" called Rian, taking a seat and helping himself to some.

"Hey babe," said Alex as he kissed me on the cheek and went to get food as well. Sitting down next to me he asked us all ,"what should we do tonight?"

"Let's watch a movie," said Rian, through a mouthful of food.

"Home Alone!" screamed Jack, who already had spaghetti sauce all around his mouth.

"NO!" Rian, Zack and Alex shouted.

"You've seen that movie so many times, you know all the words," laughed Zack.

"Anna what do you think?" Alex asked me.

"Stepbrothers," I said, it was my favorite film.

"No, that film sucks," whined Jack, who had gone cranky because we weren't going to watch Home Alone.

Alex gave him a watch-it look, and I smiled. He was so protective, it was cute.

"What about a horror movie?" asked Rian, with an evil glint in his eye.

"Yeah, how about The Grudge?" suggested Alex.

"Awesome!" called Zack and Jack.

"I'm down for that," said Rian, the evil glint still in his eye.

"Anna, The Grudge okay?" questioned Alex.

I had never seen it before and it sounded kinda freaky already. Something the guys didn't know about me was that I wasn't really a fan of horror films. They always give me nightmares.

I remembered the last time I watched a horror film; Paranormal Activity. My friends and I couldn't sleep for days after and couldn't be on our own or we'd freak out.

Nodding, I knew this wouldn't end well for me.

I wasn't really hungry and didn't eat that much of my dinner. I hoped the guys didn't notice. Unfortunately, Jack did.

"Anna, aren't you hungry? You've hardly eaten any of your dinner," noted Jack, eyeing the spaghetti.

"No and here, I know you want it," I said pushing my plate towards him.

Jack shut up and started scoffing the food down. Rian and Alex shook their heads whilst Zack gave me a funny look and said to me, "Anna, I need to talk to you later."

Nodding, I dreaded talking to Zack later, knowing what it was about.

~x~

Jack, Rian and Alex decided they would stay for the night, so the boys and I were dressed in jogging bottoms and hoodies on the sofas ready to watch the horror movie.

Alex and I were laying on one sofa together with a blanket covering us, Jack sat on the recliner with a blanket, and Rian and Zack sat on the other sofa.

"You okay?" Alex asked me as he held me and stroked my arms.

"Yeah, why?" I whispered back.

"You just seemed a bit down after dinner," he stated. Shrugging my shoulders in return, he gave up with the questions and nuzzled his head in to my neck.

Truth was, I was rather "down" after dinner as Alex had put it. Zack had kept his word and spoke to me.

~x~

*After Dinner*

"I cooked, so you guys have to clean up," I declared, after Jack had finished eating my dinner for me.

"Yeah and I'm letting you eat and stay here, so I don't have to clean up either!" boasted Zack, playfully.

Mumbling "whatever", "screw you" and "damn it" under their breaths, Alex, Rian and Jack cleared away the dishes and started the washing up.

Zack got up and motioned for me to follow him into the hallway. In the hallway we heard Jack yell to us, "Zack, you should really invest in a dishwasher!"

"Stop being a lazy shit!" called Zack, chuckling.

"Fuck you!" Jack yelled back to Zack.

"Anyway, Anna I need to know. Your not still bulimic are you?" he asked, concern written all over his face.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Anna POV  
(Remember this is still a flashback)

" I...I...er...well..no...not really," I stuttered, unable to construct a proper sentence.

Even though I knew it was coming, when he asked me it, it sent my mind into a hopeless muddle.

Truth is I still am a bulimic. It's something that began a few years ago and on one of my visits to see Zack, he found out. He promised me he wouldn't tell anyone and I believed him. In return, I promised I'd stop. He did help me stop but only for a while. When I left him, to go back to my parents, I started again and never had really stopped.

Time passed by and I was still standing there like a retard, but my brain still wouldn't function.

"What do you mean? Yes or no Anna?" demanded Zack, getting frustrated.

"No I'm not, not any more," I lied. I decided it would be easiest just to lie than admit it and cause another riot like last time.

Giving a nervous smile I looked up in to Zack's eyes. His eyes began to soften and he pulled me into a hug.

"Glad to hear it," he whispered in to my ear.

*End of Flashback*

~x~

Snuggling into Alex's arms I prepared myself to watch this film, and pushed all the events of today to the back of my mind.  
Jack hit play and the movie started.

~x~

It was half way through the film and I was already pissing my pants. I hid my face in Alex's arm whilst he chuckled at me and stroked my hair.

"I need to pee," declared Rian, getting up and exiting the room.

"That boy needs to keep things to himself," grumbled Zack as he grimaced away from the T.V set as yet another person got killed by "The Grudge".

I missed the rest of the film, and traced patterns along Alex's arm with my fingers instead and watched Jack look ready to shit himself during the movie.

As the film credits ended we all seemed to unfreeze from our positions on the sofas.

Zack pulled out the DVD and placed it on to the self, Alex and I got up and stretched a bit whilst Jack remained seated. None of us seemed to want to leave the living room alone to go to bed.

"You're sleeping with me aren't you?" I asked Alex quietly. I don't think I'll make the night on my own.

"Of course babe," smiled Alex as he leaned down to kiss me on the cheek.

"Okay, night guys," yawned Zack as he left the room. Alex and I were following right behind him.

"Wait for me!" yelled Jack, running towards us.

Zack suddenly stopped walking, which caused me to walk into him, and Alex to walk in to me, since we were following Zack so closely. Jack then ran straight into Alex, causing all of us to clash.

After regaining our balance we stared at Zack, as he stared back at us.

"You guys are such pussies!" mocked Zack.

I looked down at my feet and noticed Jack and Alex did the same. Our group started moving again.

We were walking up the stairs when Alex asked,

"Where'd Rian go?"

I realized that Rian had left during the film and never come back. Zack must have realized this too, because he suddenly stopped going up the stairs. A re-run of what happened earlier happened again.

As we got to the landing the three of us hid behind Zack.

"Wuss," coughed Zack.

"Rian? You there?" called out Alex shakily.

No reply.

We all looked at each other.

"You guys are such pansies, he's probably just gone to bed early. Anyway night guys," said Zack, as he trooped off towards his room.

I had a feeling that something bad had happened or was about to happen. I remembered the look in Rian's eyes at dinner today. I felt Alex's hand clasp mine and I looked at him and smiled. He returned the smile.

"Let's get to bed," said Alex breaking the silence. He started to lead us to my room.

"CanIStayWithYouGuysTonight?" asked Jack really fast.

Alex and I stared a look. I was about to tell Jack no when we heard Zack call to us.

"Hey you three, come look at this."

I looked over at Zack and saw him hunched over the carpet near his room door.

We went over to him and looked over his shoulder to see what he was making a fuss about.

It was a red stain in the carpet. Correction, it was more like a trail, and it looked suspiciously like blood.

I froze and could feel my heart begin to beat faster. I could hear Alex's sharp intake of breathe and feel him squeeze my hand harder. I could hear Jack whimpering. Zack was the only one who remained calm – well relatively.

Zack followed the trail of red, with me, Alex and Jack in tow behind him. The trail led from out side Zack's door, to inside Rian's room.

We all stopped outside Rian's door, which was ajar.

I started to tremble and breathe faster, as Zack pushed the door open.

The room was completely dark and I couldn't see anything inside it.

"Rian?" called Zack, his voice trembling. I heard him gulp and them slowly take a step inside the door. I peered over his shoulder and felt Alex look over mine. Jack was no doubt doing the same to Alex.

"Rian?" Zack called again, this time I could definitely hear the fear in his voice.

"RRROOOOAARRRR!"

* * *

**So what do you think it is? **

**Disclaimer: Elbereth Amandil does not own All Time Low or any other name brand she uses in this story**

**Reviews mean the world to us!**


	7. Chapter 7

Anna POV

I saw a head jump out at us and roar at us. The head though was completely covered in long, black, lanky hair. It was the Grudge.

"Arrgh!" yelled Zack as he jumped back, flinging his arms out in an attempt to protect us.

I screamed and gripped Alex's hand. I could feel myself shaking more and yet my body seemed paralyzed, I couldn't move.

"Noooooooooo!" yelled Alex, flinging his arms around me, trying to protect me.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jack in a very high pitched, feminine tone. Then all of a sudden he legged it away from the room, and down to the other end of the landing. He was still screaming like a girl as he ran.

During all our screaming and yelling, I noticed that the head began to shake and then I noticed the body attached to the head. It was all black and it's shoulders began to shake.

My eyes widened as I watched what happened next.

"PHHAA! GOTCHA! HAHA! YOUR FACES! Oh my god!," roared Rian with laughter as he took off the black wig and came towards us.

"Man...your...faces...I...wish...I…had...a...camera!" Rian only made out words as he cracked out in hysterics, tears of laughter rolling down his face.

Zack quickly composed himself and swore every single curse he knew at Rian.

Alex still had his arms around me and managed to get out,

"Rian. Not. Fucking. Funny."

I had stopped shaking and my heartbeat returned to normal.

"Rian, you are so dead." I glared at him to emphasize my words.

Jack had stopped screaming and walked back to us. After eyeing Rian to make sure that there was no "Grudge" he stomped off to his room and slammed the door while shaking his head.

"Your Faces!" howled Rian, still laughing like a mad man.

~x~

After the whole incident had died down, and Rian had stopped laughing we all went in to my room and collapsed on the floor or in mine and Alex's case, on the bed.

"Okay you got to agree, that was pretty good," Rian grinned.

We all sent him death stares.

"C'mon, Zack I've never seen you look so scared, Alex your face was priceless, Anna you looked ready to crap yourself and Jack, well Jack looked liked he'd already pissed his pants!" recalled Rian as he broke down in to laughter again.

"You better be able to get that red stain out of my carpet, or I swear to god," threatened Zack.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it'll wash right out," assured Rian.

"Hey Rian, what was that red stuff?" asked Alex.

I was expecting him to say paint.

"Ketchup," answered Rian, popping the 'p'.

Zack looked ready to rip Rian's head off.

~x~

It had just turned one am in the morning and everyone had gone to their own rooms.

Me and Alex were lying on the bed, and Alex was already falling asleep. I could feel him snoring lightly and I smiled.

The happy moment was spoiled when I felt a familiar, yet unwanted feeling. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Gently wriggling out of Alex's warm embrace I headed for the door. Cracking the door open, I stuck my head out into the hallway to check it was all clear.

There was no one in the hallway and everyone's lights were out accept ours and Rian's.

I crept out of my room and carefully shut the door behind me. I stepped in to the bathroom and closed the door. Turning around I walked over to the toilet.

Kneeling down I could feel the cold emanating from the cold tile floor. Ignoring that, I rolled up my sleeves and put two fingers down into my mouth.

I held that position for a bit, wondering why I had to keep resorting to this. Why couldn't I stop?

I knew it was too late now. Forcing my fingers further down my throat, I could feel my dinner coming back up. I removed my fingers and let myself be the monster I had created.

During this I remembered that I hadn't locked the door, but it was too late. I looked sideways in to the bathroom mirror and saw Rian standing behind me. A look of pure concern and fear etched onto his face. I closed my eyes and mentally swore.

* * *

**Didn't you just love this chapter? Because I did. I mean, it's sad at the end, but I loved it.**

**Disclaimer: Elbereth Amandil does not own All Time Low or any other name brand she uses in this story**

**Reviews mean the world to us!**


	8. Chapter 8

Anna POV

"What are you doing?" Rian whispered, horrified.

I slowly got up from the bathroom floor and flushed the toilet, then I closed the lid on it and sat down. Rian closed the door to the bathroom and sat across from me, on the edge of the tub.

"What does it look like?" I snapped.

"I can tell you what it looks like," Rian answered, "but I'm hope I'm not right." I sighed, and Rian looked into my eyes, "you were making yourself sick."

I buried my head in my hands, someone saying it aloud made my condition even more real. In my head I was just tell myself "this isn't happening," and I would brush it off. With Rian saying it, it made me realize I'm crazy.

"I'm sick," I said, disgusted with myself, "and I can't stop."

"Have you tried?" Rian asked.

I slowly nodded my head, "Zack helped me stop a couple of years back, but it only stopped for a couple of months."

"So Zack knows?" Rian inquired.

"Yes," I mumbled, then a thought hit me: Rian and Zack were best friends. "Oh my God," I panicked, "Rian, you can't tell Zack!"

Rian looked at me, "if I promise," he said, slowly, "you have to swear you will stop this. You will eat all three meals, and you will not make yourself sick. You're skinny, you shouldn't be doing this to yourself anyway."

"Okay," I agreed, "I will."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I knew they were a lie. I've been doing this way to long to stop, plus it was the only thing that made me feel better about myself. But all I had to do was make Rian believe I was keeping my promise, and he wouldn't tell Zack.

"Okay," Rian sighed, then he pulled me into a hug, "I really hope you keep your promise."

I pulled away from his hug and stood up, "I will."

Rian smiled then opened up the bathroom door, and we both left it, going into our separate rooms. When I walked into mine I slipped back into bed, and I laid my head on Alex's chest.

If only I could keep my promise, I thought.

With that thought in my mind I fell asleep.

~!~  
*Two Days Later*

I stared at the food on my plate. Pancakes, sausage, eggs, biscuits, and bacon. I internally cringed at the number of calories I would have to eat.

Yesterday I didn't throw up once, to keep Rian pleased, but he left yesterday, along with Jack, so today I was free to throw up.

"Something wrong babe?" Alex asked me, looking at my plate of uneaten food.

"Oh no," I replied, starting to eat some of the eggs, "just not very hungry."

Alex laughed, "you're never hungry. You better start eating more, or your going to waste away on me!"

Zack chuckled, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Guys," I said, slightly whining, "just let it go."

"Whatever," Alex shrugged, kissing my cheek.

"So," Zack stated, and I looked up from the plate to look at him. I knew that tone, it was the "I have something bad to tell you," tone.

I groaned, "what's going on?"

Zack bit his lip, "the band and I have to go out of town for a while."

"Define a while," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Three months," Alex mumbled.

"What!" I shouted. "Why?"

"To work with the producer to start recording," Zack answered, "I asked if you can go and the producer said maybe. He'll let us know if you can go tomorrow, but I'm sure he will."

"He better," I said, getting up from the table, and placing my plate in the sink, "or I'm going to kick his ass."

Alex laughed, "if I have to I'll smuggle you in. I couldn't be away from you for three months."

Zack groaned, "please don't say that stuff around me."

I rolled my eyes and skipped back over the table, kissing Alex lightly on the lips, "I think it's sweet."

"In other news," Zack said, changing the topic, "the guys are going to be here in five minutes, go get changed."

"Okay," I replied, starting to walk up the stairs to go into my room.

~!~

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door, then I got onto my knees and stuck my fingers into my mouth.

As I threw up my breakfast into the toilet, I smiled, already feeling better.

* * *

Rian POV

Jack and I walked into Zack's house, and Alex and Zack were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching T.V.

"Anna's getting ready," Zack said, "when she's down we can leave."

"Sounds good," Jack replied, sitting down on the couch.

"Shit," Alex said, feeling around his pockets, "Rian, can you go get my wallet? It's in Anna's room, on her dresser."

"Why am I your slave?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"There's a twenty in it for you," Alex answered.

I rolled my eyes, "fine."

I started walking up the stairs, but I paused by the bathroom. The door was locked, and weird noises were coming from inside it. I pressed my ear to the door and groaned, it was Anna, getting sick.

I ran into her room to get the wallet for Alex, then I sprinted back down the stairs.

"Zack," I said, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," he agreed, following me outside. He closed the door, then turned to me, "what's up?"

I sighed, "Anna's making herself sick."

* * *

**I, paranorama-alchemy wrote this chapter and Elbereth Amandil will write the next one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Anna POV

After brushing my teeth to get rid of the taste of my food I had thrown up, I looked in the mirror.  
I stared at my reflection and it scared me. I remembered a girl who was confident and was the life and soul of a party, who was always flanked by her best friends. She was gone now and left behind, was an empty shell of who she used to be. There was no light in her eyes anymore.

"You lied to me," said Zack, as he came into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. His voice was relatively calm but I could hear the anger bubbling away underneath.

"You lied to me Anna," he repeated.

"I don't know what your talking about," I mumbled, confused. He couldn't know, could he? I've not given anything away, and it's not like anyone else knew...shit. Rian. Of course Rian would have told Zack. He's his best friend. God Anna you're so stupid!

Zack peered at me closely.

"You never did stop did you? I can't believe this! You looked me in the eyes and lied straight at me! I TRUSTED YOU!"

I didn't know what to say. I was so ashamed of myself I couldn't look in to his eyes, scared of what I would see.

"Anna, why do you do this? Why can't you do as I ask and stop? Can't you see what it's doing to you?"

"I can't stop," was all I could say.

"You're killing yourself! Look in the mirror, oh wait, there's nothing to see! I don't understand, I really don't! Your so skinny, you're skinnier than Jack and you're still making yourself sick!"  
"Stop it," I whispered, tears starting to fall.

"Does Alex know?" he asked, calmer now than before.

I shook my head slightly.

"Do you want me to point him in the direction of your grave, when you one day fall down from starvation, dead?" he asked with furry in his voice, all traces of calm had evaporated.

"That's not fair, you know that's not gonna happen. I can't tell him, I can't tell anyone. You and Rian weren't even supposed to know! You don't understand," I yelled finally loosing my temper too.

"You're pretty okay? HAPPY NOW?" he roared over me. I could hear his voice echoing off the walls in the bathroom making me shiver, yet I wasn't cold. I was boiling, boiling with anger. Zack didn't understand how it felt to be me, if only he did.

"You know what, you will never understand. Never understand how it feels to be me. To have everything you ever loved snatched away from you and to be left out in the cold with nothing but painful memories.

"I CAN'T STOP! It's part of me now, it always will be, no matter what I do. You can't help me. And yeah, your right, I can't look in the mirror, because I can't face to see the cold, dark, empty, monster I've become. I can't stand to look in the mirror because what I see, disgusts me so much I hate myself," I screamed at him, tears cascading down my cheeks.

Zack was quiet for a while, he actually looked ashamed of himself for yelling.

"Then let me help you. Please, this time for real," he asked finally.

"You can't help me!" I yelled again.

"Why won't you let me in? I can help, but you need to let me in and not shut me out," he continued.

"I can't let you in, cause I'm so afraid that when I do, you'll get taken away from me too, like mom and dad. I can't afford to lose the last things I have, and I know I won't be able to cope," I shouted but ended, sobbing my heart out.

Zack closed the distance between us and wrapped his arms around me and held me to him.

I stood there crying when a knock at the door sounded and we heard a voice call out.

"Anna..Anna...you okay?"

* * *

**Elbereth Amandil does not own All Time Low or any other name brand she uses in this story.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Anna POV

I looked to the lock and saw it was open.

Shit.

I saw in slow motion as the door handle turned and the door opened, revealing a worried looking Alex.

"Anna what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, crossing the room.

Zack let go of me and I went straight in to Alex's arms. Zack left, but before he did whispered to Alex.

"Don't ask, just comfort her."

I closed my eyes, wishing the tears to stop. I felt the soft cotton of the hoodie Alex was wearing and smelt it. It smelt just like Alex; perfect. I could feel him gently stroking my hair and smelling it.

"I love you," he whispered to me.

"I love you too," I managed to choke out.

"Shh, I know," he replied.

~x~

After Alex held me for a while and the tears stopped, we headed downstairs hand in hand.

Just as we were about to enter the living room and see the guys again, Alex gently pulled me to the side.

"I don't know what happened before and I won't ask, but know that I love you and will never let you fall," he breathed, then kissed me passionately.

As we walked into the living room the boys were sitting on the sofa; Jack and Zack playing COD and Rian watching. Rian adverted my gaze and I knew he felt bad.

"Finally! She's alive!" called Jack sarcastically.

"Haha, so funny Jack," I replied, ruffling his hair as I walked past him.

"Seriously though, what are we gonna do today? I can't be bothered to go out anymore," whined Jack.

"Me neither," groaned Alex, as he sat down on the recliner and I sat on his lap.

"Let's have a lazy day," I suggested.

"I'm down!" agreed Jack.

"Me too!" said Alex.

Zack and Rian looked at each other then blurted out:

"Me three, I said it first!" at the same time.

I shook my head and laughed.

~x~ 

For the rest of the day me and the guys played more COD, ate, went downstairs in to the basement and did band practice while I watched and then rounded off the day by watching Home Alone.

Jack was ecstatic.

Currently I was sitting on the floor leaning against my bed listening to my iPod whilst Alex took a shower.

Paramore's Brick By Boring Brick came on and I started to sing along.

She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep holeTo bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba ba

I heard the door open and close, and then someone lie on the bed. They soon started to sing along and I could tell it was Jack.

So one day he found her cryingCoiled up on the dirty groundHer prince finally came to save herAnd the rest you can figure outBut it was a trickAnd the clock struck 12Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brickor the wolves gonna blow it down

The door opened and closed again and I turned and saw Rian come in, smile sheepishly ,then sit down on the floor by my bed. By now all three of us were singing along to Paramore.

Keep your feet on the groundWhen your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

I started to get a numb bum, so I got up and sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, next to Jack. At the same time Zack came in and sat down and joined us singing. I pulled out my headphones so we could all hear the music.

Well you built up a world of magicBecause your real life is tragicYeah you built up a world of magic

Finally Alex came in from his shower, wearing only grey jogging bottoms. Damn did he look sexy. I could feel myself blush as I continued to sing. He jokingly frowned at us then shook his head, then came and sat with me on the bed and sang along too.

Well, if it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hands  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah

This reminded me of Glee or worse...High School Musical, but I didn't care. I was happy and enjoying myself. I loved it.

Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba ba Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba

After we chanted the ending, Jack started whooping and clapping.

"Dude, we're awesome!" he hollered.

"Man that was like fucking High School Musical," laughed Rian.

"But I know you loved it," I smirked at him.

"Guilty," he mumbled jokingly.

We all laughed.

"Again again!" called Jack as he clapped like a five year old.

"No let's not," said Alex as he took my iPod off me and started to scroll through the songs. "Let me pick a song babe."

Jack looked like a baby about to cry, and I plugged my earplugs back in to my iPod and put one bud in so I could still hear what was going on.

"Oh and our producer called and said yeah, you can come with us on tour Anna," announced Zack, smiling.

The other boys cheered and Alex kissed my cheek, whilst I grinned like an idiot.

I knew this tour was going to be fun, but I also knew that Zack and Rian were going to be watching me like hawks.

Bullet For My Valentine, Tears Don't Fall started playing and the sudden guitars made me jump. I looked at Alex and he was engrossed in my iPod.

"Anna, why do you have half naked pictures of Christofer Drew Ingle on your iPod?" he questioned me.

"Because he's f.i.t," I replied spelling out 'fit' for emphasis.

"Ooooh you got burned!" said Jack, pointing at Alex.

"But your fitter," I added before kissing Alex's cheek right near his lips. He turned his head and pouted at me. I kissed him full on the lips this time.

Zack coughed loudly which surprisingly sounded like 'break it up'.

I pulled away and rolled my eyes, and Alex winked then turned back to my iPod.

I took the opportunity to whisper in his ear,

"Babe your always fit, but you look really fit in those sweatpants and that top,"

He smiled and looked at his grey sweatpants and then frowned.

"But I'm not wearing a top," he whispered back to me.

"Exactly." 

* * *

**Elbereth Amandil does not own All Time Low or any other name brand she uses in this story.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

*Six Months Later*

Alex POV

"Jack, get out of the bathroom!" I yelled, banging on the door.

"In a sec dude," he called back.

"You said that last time!" I yelled.

Anna walked over to me saying, "let me handle this," with a her voice she called out gently,

"Jack, will you please get out of the bathroom?"

"Okay, give me five more min..."

"NOW JACK!" she suddenly screamed, which made me jump, which made her giggle.

Through the door we could hear Jack jump, then scramble around and then sure enough the door opened revealing Jack – who didn't look any different to when he first went in, just less than an hour ago.

He shuffled past us and into the front lounge avoiding eye contact.

"Thanks babe," I said to Anna, whilst kissing her gently.

She smiled in return then gave me a quick hug and followed Jack into the front lounge with the others.

"Jack, what the hell were you doing in here for so long?" I asked, walking into the bathroom. "Actually, don't answer that," I added quickly, before closing the door, having a bad feeling about his answer.

So here we are. All Time Low on tour. With Anna. This was one of those 'I can't believe this is really happening moments'. I have everything I ever wanted right here with me now. Smiling I thought about the last few months.

Anna and I getting closer, me and Jack arguing over who was the real owner of a Glamour Kills top when we were packing for tour, Anna trying to get us all to be healthy by making us train with Zack for a week which ended with us pulling every muscle in our bodies, and Jack trying to decide which bunk to have on the tour bus. Now that was annoying.

_*Flash Back*_

_We'd all traipsed onto the bus and thrown our bags down. Then we made our way to the bunk area._

_"I call top bunk!" yelled Jack._

_"Okay, me and Anna will take the one opposite" I added._

_"I'll have the under Anna and Alex," said Zack._

_"I don't want to be under Jack's bunk!" whined Rian._

_"No, actually I want the bottom bunk," declared Jack._

_"There you go Rian, you don't have to be under Jack's bunk, you can be on top instead!" laughed Anna._

_"Haha, not funny," said Rian glaring._

_I laughed and turned to Zack who surprisingly wasn't laughing at the joke._

_"What's up?"_

_"I don't want to be opposite Jack!" he moaned._

_"Arrg! For god's sake people!" screamed Matt from somewhere on the bus._

_"Shut it!" we all yelled back._

_"Right, okay, so how about Jack on the bottom, Zack on top, Rian opposite Jack, and me and Alex opposite Zack, on top of Rian?" asked Anna._

_"Yeah, that sounds oka..." agreed Zack and Rian._

_"No, I want to be on the top bunk," said Jack._

_"Jack, make up your fucking mind!" Zack yelled at him._

_"Well, I don't want to be on top, because I might roll out and fall and hurt myself, and I don't want the bottom one cause it's too close to the floor, and it's weird only seeing people 's feet walk past your bunk..." said Jack._

_"Well then, you can sleep in the lounge and we'll use your bunk for storage," decided Anna. Rian, Zack and I laughed._

_"Guys!" whined Jack._

_*End Flash Back*_

I shook my head at the memory.

In the end Jack slept on top, Zack in the bunk under, me and Anna opposite Jack, and Rian in the bunk under us, opposite Zack.

Fixing my hair, I heard Matt call, "Guys you gotta go on stage in ten minutes, be ready."

Stepping out of the bathroom, the guys were all around the bus getting ready last minute, so I walked over to Anna who was just done talking to Vinny; our merch guy, who Anna's helping out with.

"Hey babe," I whispered in her ear and wrapping my arms around her waist, which was surprisingly small.

She turned around and smiled. "Good luck tonight, tear it up for me."

"Thanks and don't worry, we will," I answered, then slowly covered her lips with mine.

She pulled away too soon for my liking.

I pouted and frowned which made her giggle.

"Sorry, but your gonna be late and Vinny needs me," she whispered.

"Bye, stay safe," I whispered back, and let her go.

She then walked over to the others and gave them hugs before leaving the bus.

"You ready?" asked Zack, who I could see was rearing to go.

I nodded.

"Let's go tear it up then," yelled Jack, who then practically ran off the bus, tripped over the door step, got up real fast and then tried to act like nothing happened.

We laughed and followed him off the bus we called home.  
~x~

Anna POV

All Time Low had started their set about 20 minutes ago, and from the sound of the crowd, were having a blast.

"Don't worry you can have tomorrow off and go watch from the crowd," said Vinny, putting down a magazine he'd been reading and smiling at me.

"Thanks!" I said and hugged him.

He frowned at me after I pulled away. "Have you always been that skinny?" he questioned.  
I shrugged and passed it off.  
Ever since the tour began, Zack and Rian had been watching me closely. I'd had to be really careful when I threw up. I don't think Rian suspects anything, but Zack is more cautious. Luckily the tour's made him too pre-occupied to watch me too closely. Alex still doesn't know and I feel bad about it. But I know I can't tell him.

I'm pulled out off my thoughts when a group of girls come over to the stand asking for merch.

~x~

Alex POV

"You guys were awesome!" I call to the crowd.

"Yeah like ketchup!" adds Zack, from my left.

The crowd screams in response.

"Thanks for coming out to see us and we hope we'll be seeing you again soon!" yells Jack, from my right.

"Yeah, you guys tore it up! Thank you" I add lastly, before heading off stage, the guys following behind.

Matt meets us backstage and hands us water while we hand him our guitars.

We head outside to meet some fans and sign some stuff.

As a colossal wave of fans comes in to sight we brace ourselves with black sharpies.

The first wave of fans reach us and start shoving things at us.

"Please can you sign this for me?"

"Hey can you sign this please?"

"Please sign this for my friend,"

"I love you!"

"You guys were amazing!"

"Marry me!"

"Can I have your pen?"

"Can I have a hug?"

"Please can have a picture with you?"

"Your awesome!"

"You're so fit!"

"I love your shirt!"

This was just the beginning of the endless things they said to us.

My hand was shaking from signing so many things so fast, my eyes felt damaged from so many camera flashes, my brain felt dead from answering so many different questions and I felt squished from being pushed at from so many different angles.

Then I heard,

"Zack, can I touch your abs?"

"Rian, can we see your teeth?"

And then I heard Jack yell, "Stop trying to steal my shoes!"

I grinned to myself and felt better.

This went on for while, and the crowd of fans began to thin out.  
I wondered if Anna was okay and hadn't been squashed by fans pushing her against the merch table in their eagerness to buy something. I chuckled at the obscene thought.

Suddenly an unnaturally high pitch, yet unfortunately familiar, voice spoke to me.

"Hey! Can I have a kiss?"

* * *

**Who do ya think it is? :P**

**Elbereth Amandil does not own All Time Low or any other name brand she uses in this story**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Alex POV

"Hey! Can I have a kiss?"

I opened my mouth ready to refuse, but froze when I saw the speaker.

Standing there in her six inch, silver, glittery platform heels, black mini skirt that just about covered what it was supposed to cover, silver sequined tank top that was see through so I could see her pink push up bra and her platinum blonde hair extensions, with her face plastered with caked on make up was my ex-girlfriend – Lisa. A.K.A. B.I.T.C.H.

Mine and Lisa's history was simple. We went out for two months, liked her at the time, but after the guys opened my eyes about her I saw the fake, plastic bitch that had only dated me for my money and fame. Before I dumped her, I found her cheating on me, earning her the nickname B.I.T.C.H.

Ever since I dumped her, she's deluded herself into thinking that I still like her, and want her. Not to mention the fact that she's recently been stalking me.

Okay so maybe our history wasn't that simple.

"What are you doing here Lisa?" I asked finally recovering from shock.

"Here to see you silly! So how about that kiss?" she giggled irritatingly, and stepping closer to me.

I could smell her perfume and it nearly knocked me out.

I looked at her eyes closely and could see that she was having trouble blinking because her eyes were covered with ridiculously big, fake eyelashes.

I stepped away from her not wanting to damage my sense of smell.

"Lisa, get it in to your head. We're. Over. Finis!" I said slowly like I was talking to a five year old.

"Come on Alex. I know you don't mean that, I know you want me," she finished the last part in a wanna-be sexy voice, which failed.

"No, I don't want you. I know what I want, and that is my REAL girlfriend, Anna, who is standing over there," I said pointing to Anna who was still busy at the merch table.

"I can't see her. Unless your talking about the skank over there with Vinny?" she said, rudely.

"Anna is not a skank, she's everything you'll never be, so leave me alone! LISA. WE'RE. OVER," I stated, starting to get angry.

"Of course," she said sarcastically, giving me a wink.

I felt like yelling at her then and there but I didn't want to scare the fans.

I'll just ignore her and leave her, she'll eventually get the message.

Turning away from her I started speaking to some other fans.

Unfortunately for me, she just patiently followed. 

* * *

Anna POV

Vinny was taking care of some kids wanting to buy some stuff so I just watched All Time Low talk to their fans.

Rian was uncomfortably smiling so widely for some girls who wanted to see his white teeth.

Zack was constantly tensing his arms for a group of other girls who wanted to see his muscles.

Jack was trying to fight off some fans who were attempting to steal his shoes.

I smiled and looked for Alex.

I saw him furthest away from me. He was talking to some girl. Correction, he seemed to be arguing with the girl. And looking closer, the girl looked like she was flirting with him.

I frowned and tried to see what was going on.

Eventually Alex turned away from the girl, but the girl followed him. Jeez, has she learnt about personal space? I wonder what that was all about. I'll have to ask him later.  
Another group of fans came over to the merch table and I got ready to help. 

* * *

Alex POV

I was sitting in the back lounge with Anna on my lap. The rest of the guys were here too and we'd just got back on our bus from meeting our fans.

"Here's to a great night in Nevada," toasted Matt as we all clinked our cans of beer together.

That's something I loved about Anna, she was just like us guys and yet she was girly too, if that makes sense.

"Only the one beer Anna," said Zack seriously, as Anna scoffed.

"Of course," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Guys, did you see that topless chick up front tonight?" asked Jack, excitedly.

"The one with the blue bra? Nice," agreed Zack.

"Aw, I never see anything from the back," complained Rian.

"Speaking of seeing people, guess who I ran into after the show?" I said ready to tell them about the incident with Lisa.

But before they could guess the bus door opened and in walked B.I.T.C.H.

"Speak of the devil," I murmured to the others.

"So, this is where the party's at! Hey guys! What's going on?" Lisa said whilst strutting towards us and grabbing a beer and sitting down next to me.

The room had gone completely silent.

I looked around and saw Matt blinking in disbelief, Vinny frozen with his beer half way towards to mouth, Zack's eyes ready to pop out of his eyes, Rian's mouth open and Jack ready to run. If I were him I would be running, I remember the last time Jack and Lisa saw each other.

_*Flash Back* _

_"Lisa I'm gonna use your flat iron okay, mine's dead, sorry," called Jack, rushing to straighten his hair. _

_We were late for the performance and it was our last day here so that wasn't good. _

_Me and Zack were rushing to get changed, Lisa in the bathroom and Rian was just sitting in the front lounge wishing that we were more organized. _

_"I wouldn't if I were you," warned Rian to Jack. _

_"Well I'll be quick, she'll never find out and it's not like I'm gonna break the damn thi...,"said Jack hurriedly before stopping abruptly as Lisa came out of the bathroom. _

_Jack pulled the iron out of his hair and froze looking petrified at Lisa as Zack and I came into the lounge. _

_All of us stopped and stared at Jack and Lisa. _

_Lisa's face was gradually turning red. I was expecting steam to come out of her ears any second now. _

_"Jack! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Lisa. _

_"N...noth...nothing," stammered Jack, slowly putting the flat iron down. _

_"What were you doing with my straightener? ?" exploded Lisa. _

_Rian and I were ready to laugh and Zack just felt sorry for Jack. _

_"I was just borrowing it cause mine broke and I really needed to use one and yours was just there plugged in and ready," blabbered Jack. _

_"SO?" shrieked Lisa. _

_"Sorry?" whispered Jack as he slowly shuffled out the room. _

_"Get back here!" yelled my 'girlfriend'. _

_Jack broke in to a sprint and was off the bus, very closely followed by Lisa. _

_"Look this is not the time! Alex control your girlfriend! Zack control Jack!" groaned Rian. _

_Zack wasn't listening, "Whoo! Go Jack! Run! Run!" _

_"Yeah!" I yelled in agreement. _

_We followed them off the bus, when we heard a loud shriek. _

_"You IDIOT!" screamed Lisa. _

_We looked across the parking lot and saw them over by a table with hundreds of bottles of water. _

_Lisa was drenched in water; head to toe. _

_Jack was holding an empty water bottle, looking even more afraid than before. _

_"YOU. COMPLETE. RETARD!" screeched Lisa. _

_*End Flash Back* _

Hmm that was funny. Anna had just raised her eyes at Lisa.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked.

"I'm Lisa, who the fuck are you? And why are you sitting on my boyfriend?" said Lisa in a really bitchy tone.

"LOOK FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME; IM. NOT. YOUR. BOYFRIEND,"I yelled at her, finally having enough.

"What?" she said, looking utterly confused.

"I'm not your boyfriend and your not my girlfriend. Anna is," I said giving Anna a kiss on the cheek.

"You've replaced me with that skank?" she asked, but she didn't look upset anymore, she looked livid.

"Anna is not a skank! You are!" I shouted, mentally cursing myself for such a weak comeback.

"Excuse me? Who are you calling a skank? Look at you?" spoke up Anna getting up off my lap.

"Look at me? Well of course you'd want to. You know what? I just don't understand how Alex picked you over me. I mean who wants to date someone who cracks mirrors?" sneered Lisa standing up to meet Anna.

"Woah, you take that back," shouted Zack, jumping to his feet.

"Sit down Zack, I'll handle this," said Anna calmly yet tone of her voice scared me. I could tell that this wouldn't end well.

"Seriously girl, who do you think you are?" bitched Lisa.

"Listen here you peroxide plastic, I don't think anyone wants you here so get out before I throw you out, and don't think I won't," threatened Anna, and boy does she look hot when she's mad.

"Peroxide plastic? You bitch!" screamed Lisa and throwing a punch at Anna, who dodged it.

"Lisa, calm down!" called Matt, but no one listened to him.

"Lisa, get out now before you hurt someone!" I said finally getting to my feet ready to help Anna.

Lisa turned on her heel and exhaled sharply at me.

"Your telling me to get out? She's the one who called me a peroxide plastic!" she shrieked.

"But you started throwing punches, so out. Now," I said sternly.

Lisa did that face where you knew she was going to do something rash. Well rasher than normal.

Anna was back by my side and had her hand in mine.

In one quick movement, Lisa had her platform shoe in her hand was raising it at me.

Anna's hand flashed out and caught Lisa's wrist before pushing it back.

"That's it," sighed Anna, before grabbing Lisa and lifting her off the ground.

Next thing, Lisa was being carried out the bus by Anna who dropped her on to the pavement outside. Locking the door on Lisa and coming back to us, Anna sat back on my lap.

"Woah," said Jack looking surprised.

"That's my girl," cheered Zack. 

* * *

Anna POV

It had been a few hours since the whole Lisa incident, and since then the guys had filled me in about her. If they'd told me about her yesterday I wouldn't have believed someone could be so self obsessed, but she proved that thought wrong.

"Right, so before I turn in for the night, I just wanted to let you know that since we'll be in California next, after you've played the shows, you've got a week off in a rented beach house that's right next to Laguna Beach," said Matt smiling at us.

"Whooo, week off!" yelled Jack, excited.

"Finally, I really need a break," Alex agreed.

"Laguna Beach. I've always wanted to go there. Thanks Matt!," I thanked him.

"Yeah thanks man!" the boys chorused.

A week on the beach with All Time Low and some of their crew? This should be fun. 

* * *

Alex POV

"You looked really hot before when you were arguing with Lisa," I murmured against Anna's neck.

She giggled, "Thanks,"

We were in our bunk and it had just gone midnight. Matt and Zack were asleep but Vinny, Rian and Jack were still awake in the lounge,

"What do you think of our week off on Laguna Beach? " I asked her quietly, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"It sounds good. Especially since I get to spend the week with you," she whispered back, whilst kissing me softly. 

* * *

Anna POV

Alex had just fallen asleep and I was curled up on his chest.

Laguna Beach here we come I thought, but little did I know, that a week off was going to change everything.

**Some of you got the answer right! Haha, I wasn't sure who it was, to be honest.**

** Elbereth Amandil does not own All Time Low or any other name brand she uses in this story!**

**Review!**

**I, paranorama-alchemy will write the next chapter. (I'm starting it now)**

**Oh! Please check out ****Elbereth Amandil's story "Toxic Valentine" (It's SOOOOOO good!)**


	13. Chapter 13

Anna POV  
*One Week Later*

"Hey Alex," Zack said, "can I talk to Anna for a little bit?"

"Sure," Alex shrugged, getting up from the couch in the back lounge and leaving, closing the door behind him.

Right now we were on our way to Los Angeles, California. The band had one show tonight, then we had our week off in our beach house! Needless to say, I'm excited.

"What's up?" I asked Zack.

"Nothing," he replied, sitting down beside me, "I just feel like we haven't talked in a while."

I nodded my head, "you've been busy."

"And you've been with Alex," Zack pointed out.

I blushed, "what can I say? I love him."

Zack grinned, "so are you two serious? Like, really serious?"

I sighed, "I don't know. I know I love him, and he loves me, that's I need to know now."

"Ah," Zack gushed, "my baby cousin is in love."

I hit him on his shoulder, "dude, I'm younger than you by a month."

"And that was the best month of my life," Zack mused, chuckling. Then he added, "just kidding."

"I know," I replied.

This was the best part about talking with Zack, we could talk about anything and everything, and still make it light and funny. That's one of the reasons he was one of my favorite people in the whole world.

Zack laughed, "if you two get married that means I'm officially related to Alex," he shook his head, "now those be some weird holidays."

"Yeah," I agreed, blushing again. Just the thought of Alex and I getting married made me giggle like a little girl.

"Excited for California?" Zack inquired.

"Yes!" I almost screamed, "I've never been. Please tell me you'll teach me how to surf."

"You klutz?" Zack started cracking up, "you would kill yourself!"

"C'mon," I pleaded, "it'll be fun. And this might be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for me." I batted my eyelashes, "please? The whole band and crew will come."

"Fine," Zack groaned, "but I make no promises that you won't end up knocking yourself out."

I grinned, "it wouldn't be the first time."

"True," Zack agreed, and we both sighed, a silence falling over us. "So you're doing good?" he whispered, and I knew what he meant.

"Yeah," I replied, lying, "I haven't in a while now."

Zack breathed a sigh of relief, "thank God. I think we cured you."

"I hope so," I replied, slightly smiling. If you only knew, Zack, I thought.

"Well," he patted my knee, "I'm going to go watch Jack eat his body weight in potato chips, wanna come?"

"No thanks," I muttered, "but can you send Alex back in here?"

"Sure," Zack said, getting off of the couch and leaving the room.

~!~

Alex came back in a little while later, and he laid down on the couch, pulling me against his chest. For a while all we did was watch a movie that was left in the DVD player, but later Alex started sighing audibly. After the fifth time I gave up.

"Yes?" I asked, turning around in his arms so that I was facing him.

"Hi," Alex grinned, kissing me.

I pulled back, "what's up? You're acting different."

Alex shrugged, "I've been thinking a lot lately-"

"Well that's never a good thing," I joked, and Alex frowned.

"I'm being serious here."

"Okay," I sighed, getting up so I was sitting, Alex followed my example. "What's going on?"

"Like I said," he started again, "I've been thinking about us, a lot. I guess Lisa stalking me here kinda made me realize how good I have it." He paused, and I could tell he was nervous.

"You know we both love each other and all, but I guess I want more," Alex continued, "so, what I'm getting at is, after this tour, do you think you could move in with me and Rian?"

My eyes widened and my jaw drooped. I hadn't been expecting that.

"It's stupid, I know," Alex sighed, leaning back into the couch, "forget I even said anything."

"But I want to," I said.

"Wait," Alex sat up, "what?"

I giggled, "I want to move in with you."

Alex broke into a grin and his kissed me, hard. "Thank you," he whispered against my lips.

"Anytime," I replied, kissing him once more before I got off the couch, "c'mon let's go tell Zack."

"No need," Zack said, opening the door to the back lounge, and him, Rian and Jack coming in, "Alex asked me, before he asked you."

"Aw," I gushed, giving Alex a hug, "thank you."

"No problem," he kissed my forehead.

I smiled and hugged Zack and the rest of the guys, and they all smiled brightly at me.

At that moment I remembered what having a family felt like, and I smiled, savoring the feeling.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I did, but that's just me. This was just a filler, FYI, but in the chapters to come, DRAMA! LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low (oh how I wish) or any other name brand I use in this story.**

**Review!**

**Elbereth Amandil will write the next one! **

**Oh, and because I don't when I'm going to update my other two stories (hopefully soon) I'm going to stick my question in this chapter.**

**Top 5 favorite singers. (So basically your five hottest ones.)**

**1. Alex Gaskarth (All Time Low)  
2. Andy Sixx (Black Veil Brides)  
****3. Vic Fuentes (Pierce the Veil)  
4. Jack Barakat (All Time Low)  
5. Alex Lipshaw (Hey Monday) **


	14. Chapter 14

Anna POV

After five hours stuck in traffic, Jack asking "Are we there yet?" a million times, Alex asking "Is there any more food?" a million times and Rian, Zack, Matt, Vinny and I yelling at them to shut it, we finally arrived at the venue.

Running late, Matt quickly herded All Time Low backstage to get ready and was yelling at people to get all the tech ready. Vinny and I started to set up the merch table.

"Apparently the beach house we're staying in has five bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, and one room has a balcony over looking the beach!" blabbered Vinny, whilst I was laying out the shirts.

"And then there's a giant kitchen, a game room, a mini gym..." he continued as I tried to zone him out. Vinny was buzzing for this week off, and I thought I was excited. 

* * *

Alex POV

"Well hello Los Angeles! Are you ready to party?" I called out to the electric crowd.

There were people in mosh pits, and crowd surfing already. We'd only played the intro and our first song on the set list. This was going to be a good night.

"Today is our last show before our mini vacation, so we need to celebrate. So I have to ask, who came here to dance? You can't have a celebration without dancing. So I need you to show me your best fucking moves right now Los Angeles," I called out walking around the stage.

I broke out into Poppin' Champagne.

Y_ou've got me poppin' champagne_  
_I'm at it again_  
_Caught up in the moment_  
_But not in the right way_  
_I'm falling in between_  
_Tearing up at the seams_  
_We're just aiming to please_  
_And aesthetics don't hurt one bit_

_So follow me down_  
_Take this all the way_  
_Any way you want to_

_Why don't you say so?_  
_I think I'm caught in between_  
_The nights and days fly by_  
_When I'm lost on the streets_  
_And my eyes, they despise you for who I am_  
_Why don't you say so?_  
_Why don't you say so?_

_You've got me thinking that_  
_Lately I've been wishing_  
_The television set would show me more_  
_Than just a picture of the things I've grown to detest_  
_I strip down my dignity_  
_They can take all of me_  
_But they won't ever take what I still believe_

_So follow me down_  
_Take this all the way_  
_Any way you want to_

_Why don't you say so?_  
_I think I'm caught in between_  
_The nights and days fly by_  
_When I'm lost on the streets_  
_And my eyes, they despise you for who I am_  
_Why don't you say so?_  
_Why don't you say so?_  
_Give up and let go_  
_I'm just a boy with a dream_  
_And you can take one look_  
_As I fall in betweenWith my eyes just as wide as my mouth can be_  
_Why don't you say so?_  
_Why don't you say so?_

_I know, I know, I know_  
_That there's a place for me somewhere out there_  
_I know, I know, I know_  
_That there's a place for me somewhere out there_

_Why don't you say so?_  
_I think I'm caught in between_  
_The nights and days fly by_  
_When I'm lost on the streets_  
_And my eyes, they despise you for who I am_  
_Why don't you say so?_  
_Why don't you say so?_  
_Give up and let go_  
_I'm just a boy with a dream_  
_And you can take one look_  
_As I fall in between_  
_With my eyes just as wide as my mouth can be_  
_Why don't you say so?_  
_Why don't you say so? _

At the end I could literally feel the crowd's energy it was amazing.  
~x~

"Thank you Los Angeles!" I yelled into the microphone before walking offstage.

"That was legit!" whistled Rian.

"Damn right," I breathed, handing my guitar to someone.

I felt a pair of soft, warm hands, gently cover my eyes and a warm pressure against my back.

"Guess who," a voice breathed into my ear.

"Anna?" I asked uncertainly.

I heard her infectious giggle and I couldn't help but smile. She moved her hands and rested her head on my shoulder. I hugged her backwards, awkward, but still it worked.

"You guys were amazing I could hear you from the stand," she told us all.

"Thanks, and speaking of which, shouldn't you be at the stand now?" questioned Zack.

"Nah, Vinny said he'd handle tonight for me," she said, and I could hear her breath a sign of relief. 

* * *

Anna POV

All our tech and gear was packed up and loaded and we were ready for a week off.

The drive from the venue to the beach house wasn't that long, but it didn't help that Jack was asking, "Is it that house?" about every single house we passed by.

Sitting on Alex's lap he whispered to me,

"Anna, run ahead of the other's and pick the best room, I'll deal with the suitcases,"

I lifted my head off his chest and looked at him, he winked back. I felt like I was involved in an evil genius plan. Whoa, that sounded weird.

Soon the tour bus came to a grinding halt and I jumped up from Alex's lap and walked off the bus first.

Stepping off the bus I was gob smacked. The beach house was...gorgeous. It was sunny yellow with white trim. The roof was white and flat, and I could see there was a balcony. The balcony. Mine and Alex's balcony. Walking closer, I heard the guys get off the bus and gasp in awe.

Matt stepped ahead and opened the door. As soon as he turned the key I dashed inside, ready to find that bedroom with the balcony, but ended up freezing to take in my surroundings.

The whole house was so modern and retro, with polished metal and marble surfaces and gleaming white walls and interior. I could just see the back doors, which were glass and sliding doors, and though them I could see the sea. I suddenly remembered what Alex had told me on the bus and headed for the stairs.

Unfortunately Jack was heading for the stairs too, followed closely by Vinny and Rian. I sped up and quickened my pace, but so did they.

Eventually I broke out in to a sprint and started running up the stairs, taking two at a time.

I could hear the boys behind me but that only drove me to go faster.

I reached the landing on the second floor and stopped . So did the others, and we all stood in a line at the top of the stairs looking which way to go.

I looked right and saw three white closed doors. I looked left and saw two white closed doors. I looked at the guys. They were all looking at me or each other. We stood there frozen, not knowing which way to go. I really wanted that room with the balcony.

I then remembered looking at the house from the outside and that the balcony was on the east side. That meant that the room with the balcony was on the left. I slowly looked left. Vinny and Rian caught my eye movement and narrowed their eyes. Taking my chance I raced away from the group and ran left, heading towards the door on the end, knowing the room with the balcony would be there. I looked back as I was running and saw Rian on my tail and Vinny just behind him. Jack was running in the wrong direction; the opposite way to us. I smiled and looked ahead. Just as I was a few meters away from the door I felt Rian's arms wrap around my waist.

"Noooo!" I yelled, struggling to break free. I pulled and tugged at his arms yet they wouldn't move from me. I did the only thing that came to my head.

"Ahhhh!" I fake screamed, whilst pretending to trip over. As I went down, so did Rian.

"Ohmygod are you okay?" asked Rian, with real sincerity in his voice, kneeling beside me and taking his arms away from my waist. Vinny had stopped racing and was by my side too. I lay as still as I could.

"Anna?" he asked tentatively.

Bracing myself and preparing myself to run, I jumped up and began racing to the room again.

"Gotcha!" I hollered as soon as I was away from them. The look on their faces was priceless, and soon they were up and running after me again.

Too late for them, as I threw open the door and ran inside. I saw the balcony and whooped; I'd got the right room!

Leaping on the bed, I claimed it mine and Alex's.

As I lay on the bed I saw Vinny and Rian standing in the doorway, looking angry and walking away mumbling, "cheater."

"Sorry guys!" I called, smiling.

Alex then came in carrying mine and his suitcases. Dropping them by the foot of the bed he looked around the room, them back at me and grinned.

"Nice one Anna," he said coming to join me on the bed.

~x~

Zack, Jack, Alex, Vinny, Matt and I were all sitting at the dinner table waiting for Rian to finish cooking.

"I want food," yelled Jack, banging his knife and fork on the table.

"It's like looking after a four year old," grumbled Matt, rubbing his temples making us all laugh.

Rian served dinner on the table; steak and potatoes. We all started eating and soon there was nothing left on our plates. I was about to excuse myself to go to the bathroom and throw up but Rian spoke.

"So I think Anna should wash up cause she cheated before," he said pouting.

"Yeah!" agreed Vinny.

"Hey, it's not my fault your so slow and gullible," I said back

"What actually happened?" asked Matt frowning.

I opened my mouth ready to explain but Rian and Vinny beat me to it, again.

"Anna ran for the room and pretended to trip, which made us stop, but she tricked us and ran ahead again and got the room first," they whined like kids.

"Whoo, go Anna!" cheered Alex, holding my hand and smiling.

"Oh boy, this is going to be one long trip," muttered Zack.

~x~

In the end we all did the dishes and then left to get an early night.

I went to shower first before Alex, and threw up my dinner.

Stepping out of the shower, I felt the room started to spin and I felt light-headed. I couldn't see much and what I could see was a splurge of multi-color.

Holding onto the sink to steady myself, I took deep breaths in and the room righted itself and the light-headed feeling went away. That was weird.

~x~

Alex was now in the bathroom having a shower. I was wearing a pair of booty shorts and one of Alex's hoodies that was huge on me.

I decided to go out on to the balcony. Carefully opening the glass door, I felt the cool sea breeze hit me, making me shudder. I pulled the sleeves of the hoodie down past my hands.

As I stepped barefoot on to the wooden balcony, I was surprised to feel warmth emanating from the wooden flooring caused by the sun shining down on it for hours. I stepped out further and placed my hands on the railing, leaning against it. Looking around I saw the moon peeking out from behind the clouds. I stood there for what seemed like forever, until I felt a pair of gentle arms wrap around my waist from behind. I smiled knowing it was Alex.

"Hey babe, what are you doing out here in the cold?" he asked kissing my hair and tucking my head under his chin.

"Just looking," I answered back.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I continued, looking at the landscape tinted blue from the evening sky.

"Uh huh. But not as beautiful as you," he whispered. I felt myself blushing.

"Liar," I whispered back.

"Am not," he replied stubbornly.

We stood there, him just holding me in his strong arms, watching the night. Watching the soft blue waves lap gently at the sand. The moon shining down on us, bathing us in it's light.

The moment was perfection. But for me perfection never lasts...

* * *

**What do you think about the end! I thought it was adorable!**

**Anyway, next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after!**

**Elbereth Amandil does not own All Time Low or any other name brand she uses in this story**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Anna POV

I woke up in the king sized bed, to the sun shining through the balcony doors. Rolling over I saw Alex's back to me. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so I could the muscles in his shoulder's moving steadily and I heard his deep breathing. The signs that he was still asleep.

I almost felt bad for what I was about to do.

Inching closer to him, I wrapped an arm around his waist and wiggled my leg in between his.

"Hpm," he groaned, still asleep. I smiled and leaned closer to his ear.

"Wake up babe," I whispered, whilst gently kissing his ear lobe.

Out of no where, he pulled my arm that was around his waist so that I was on top of him, as he rolled flat out on to his back. Now I was laying on his chest.

"Well morning to you," he grinned, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Woah, you wake up well," I laughed, still shocked at what just happened.

He just grinned and kissed me again. This time the kiss was rough. Full of want and lust. His hands trailed down my back, making me shiver. They settled on my waist and held me of my hands was cupping his cheek, and the other entangled in his hair.

I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and let his tongue in. As we continued to explore each other's mouths, we heard the door slam open and Jack's voice.

"Whoo! Gettin' some? Don't mind us," he called as he walked into the room followed by Rian, Zack, Matt and Vinny.

We quickly pulled apart and I buried my face in the crook of Alex's neck in embarrassment. He looked over my shoulder.

"Guys, what are you doing? Get the fuck out! Haven't you heard of knocking?" Alex groaned.

"Well we thought we'd chill with you guys," shrugged Rian.

"Yeah and guys break it up. Not when I'm in the room please," winced Zack.

"Well then get out," I said rolling off Alex and sitting up in bed, leaning against the head board. Alex followed my example.

In the end Matt and Vinny ended up sharing a room and the rest of the boys Rian, Zack and Jack, had their own room. Matt and Vinny's room and Rian's room were at our end of the hall and Jack and Zack were down the other end.

"So what should we do today?" I asked them.

"Matt knows," groaned Vinny for some unknown reason.

Matt smiled. "Well last night I looked online and searched for all the things we could do around here. I made a list and coordinated it into alphabetical order and then cross coordinated it by area," as he paused to breath, I gave Alex a horrified glance which he returned. "Listen. There's a 70's diner opposite us, a bowling alley that we can walk to, a cinema, a shopping mall..." he continued.

All of us except Matt looked at each other and groaned, just like Vinny.

"Jack, do the honors," I called to Jack, who then grabbed Matt's list and folded it into a paper airplane before throwing it across the room.

We all laughed except for Matt who looked thunderous.

"Lighten up Flyzik, we've got all week to do all that crap," grinned Alex.

"Yeah so I think we should stay in the house today and just explore and chill. I have a bad feeling about the weather," I suggested.

"How do you know that?" demanded Matt.

I pointed out the balcony window. The sky was grey and I could see it was going to rain. Matt just nodded stiffly.

"Well that's cool. We can all go down to the gym and practice!" exclaimed Zack happily.

The guys moaned in response.

~x~

After breakfast we had all decided to go down and check out the gym for a bit. Everyone had gone to their rooms to change, Alex was in our room riffling through the suitcases looking for something to wear. I went in the bathroom to brush my teeth.

As I went in, I locked the door. Turning to the toilet I silently as possible, threw up my breakfast. Flushing the toilet I stayed kneeling beside it. I felt weak, really weak. Must be tired, me and Alex had stayed up late last night. Standing up I nearly collapsed. Holding onto the side to support myself, I shook my head to try and wake myself up. I ended making my self dizzy. What was up with me? My eyesight had gone fuzzy and I felt flushed. I slowly took a drink of water from the tap and sat down on the floor. Eventually I felt better and abit stronger. I stood up and brushed my I was done in the bathroom I stepped out and saw Alex waiting for me.

" Finally your done," he smiled kissing my cheek and walking into the bathroom.

I went to find something to wear. I settled on a tank top with a grey zip up hoodie and a pair of grey tracksuit trousers. Should be okay for the gym. I sat down on the bed and waited for Alex.

~x~ 

" Right so I have decided that we should do some circuit training," said Zack who was pacing in front of us who were sitting on the floor of the gym.

The gym was pretty stunning. Wooden floor with mirrors instead of walls and it was full of treadmills, rowing machines, weights, cross trainers and so much more.

" First we have to all get in to pairs," ordered Zack.

Alex and I went together, so did Matt and Vinny and then Jack and Rian went together. I didn't really see why it had to be so damn organized, but it is Zack and you don't mess with his training.

" Right first Alex and Anna. You'll be on the and Vinny you guys on the floor doing push and Rian will be doing sit ups.I'll start off on the weights," Zack continued. We all went over to where Zack said to start. Me and Alex stood on the treadmills, unsure what to do. These things had like millions of buttons!Matt and Vinny were bracing themselves for torture on the mats and Jack and Rian were already squabbling over by their mats. Zack was sitting on the weights bench, and he didn't look to happy at Rian and Jack.

" Guys!" he yelled at them. Rian and Jack immediately stopped messing around.

" Right so, we shall all stay on these activities for 10 minutes and then we have a 30 second break to have some water and then we all move round. Got it?" he informed us.

" Um Zack? How do you work these things?" I asked him worried. He rolled his eyes and came over to the pair of us and pushed some buttons. The treadmills started moving. Not very fast so it was okay. Zack went back to his weights. "Go people!"

~x~ 

10 minutes had gone and I was ready to pass out. I don't know what was wrong with me. I'd been on treadmills for half and hour before and was okay. They weren't even moving that fast.

" Zack I don't feel good," I told him sitting down against the wall holding the bottle of water to my head.

" Me neither," groaned Matt and Vinny who were lying flat out on the floor panting.

Zack walked over to me. "Anna you can sit out, I don't think your well. Do you need anything?"

Shaking my head I closed my eyes. I felt like I did this morning. It was getting worse. I could just about make out the outlines of the guys but that was about it.

" Baby, are you okay?" Alex asked me, crouching down and holding my hand.

I nodded and smiled weakly.

" Kay guys, we're one person down so we need to re-group. Matt and Vinny you two can stay together. Alex and Rian I trust you two to go together so Jack you're with me. Okay people lets get ready to go again. Remember to rotate equipment," Zack commanded.

~x~ 

I had been sitting watching the others for about 45 minutes. I looked around and couldn't resist smiling. Alex and Rian were on two rowing machines looking exhausted. Whenever Zack wasn't looking at them, they would stop rowing and when Zack looked back at them, they would briskly start exercising again. It was pretty funny to watch. Vinny and Matt were doing the same yet they looked even more exhausted. Finally Zack and Jack caught my eye. They were supposed to be doing push ups on the floor but Zack had stopped and was yelling at Jack, who was on the floor forcing himself in to another push up.

" Try harder! You're not trying hard enough! One more!" chanted Zack to Jack.

" I CAN'T, I'M DYING! Help me! Let me stop. I can't do any more," panted Jack who had beads of perspiration on his face from all the exercise.

" No! Positive thinking! You can! Another one!" yelled back Zack.

~x~

It was half two in the after noon and we were all in the games room. After finishing up in the gym and showering we had all eaten lunch and I was now sitting on the games room sofa with Alex, watching Rian play Matt in fussball. Zack and Vinny were playing table tennis and Jack was the umpire.

" You feeling better?" asked Alex kissing me on the lips and wrapping his arms around me.

I nodded and snuggled further in to his chest. Alex started kissing me again. This time it was more passionate. One of my hands was in his hair and the other one was on the back of his neck holding him close to me. We carried on kissing, only stopping to breath. Somehow I ended up on my back on the sofa and Alex on top. I had completely forgotten everyone else in the room; it was just me and Alex.

His hands trailed down my sides and rested on the top of my trousers.

"GUYS! Break it up!" yelled Zack firing ping pong balls at us.

"Way to kill the moment Zack," I grumbled.

"Stop! Stop!" yelled Alex getting off me and trying to defend himself against the onslaught of ping pong balls Zack was still throwing at us.

I rolled my eyes and sat up.

~x~

Today had been pretty eventful. We'd watched a film and had dinner after we'd finished in the games room and me and Alex were now laying in bed kissing.

I straddled his hips and took off his shirt. He took off mine and we carried on kissing. His hands started to fiddle with the top of my trousers. He pulled away from my lips.

"Anna wait. Do you want to?" he asked panting a little.

"Only if you want to," I whispered, grinning sheepishly.

He smiled at me, took off my trousers and turned out the lights. 

**

* * *

Fluff before the drama comes in! Did ya like?**

**Elbereth Amandil does not own All Time Low or any other name brand we use in this story**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Alex POV

Today we had all decided to go down to the beach since the sun was out and shining.

"C'mon let's go already," whined Jack.

"No we're waiting for Anna, she's changing," I told him ruffling his hair.

I looked and saw Zack stroking his surf board. Matt was examining a map of our area and Vinny and Rian looked ready to burn the map.

"You gonna teach us?" I asked Zack, indicating to his board.

"Yeah," he smiled, "hopefully Anna won't knock herself out. Or Jack,"

"I'll keep Anna safe," I laughed as Jack made a shocked face.

Just then Anna came jogging down the stairs in a bikini and flip flops, with a towel over her arm and a pair of shades on. I couldn't stop staring at her, she looked amazing.

"Finally! Let's go," shouted Jack and opening the door and running out. 

* * *

Anna POV

I'd just thrown up my breakfast, and changed in to my bikini, ready to hit the beach with the we started walking round the house towards the beach, I felt dizzy again. I didn't want to stop, or the guys would notice something wrong. I carried on walking and it got worse. I couldn't see where I was going. I just held tightly on to Alex's hand and trusted him to lead me correctly. I tripped over the ground and Alex caught me just in time.

" You okay? Do you still feel ill?" he whispered, still holding me in my arms.

" She's fine. She's a klutz remember?" joked Jack as we stepped on to the beach. I could feel the softness of the sand through my flip flops. I felt Alex stop and so did I. Standing still, I felt normal again.

I smiled in relief.

I looked out and saw the half crowded beach. There were a few people sun bathing, a few people messing around in the sea and others surfing. I really wanted Zack to teach me how to surf but I had

a feeling that I might start feeling dizzy and light headed again.

" Zack, why don't you teach the others how to surf. I'm just gonna catch some sun and watch you guys for now," I told him.

" You sure? I know you really wanted to.." he started.

" I'm sure Zack. Go have fun," I cut him off smiling.

" Okay then, guys this way. We need to get you guys some boards," he said to the others whilst giving me goodbye hug.

Alex was last to leave and turned to me before he left.

" Stay safe. If you need anything just shout," he whispered to me, stroking my cheek. He then gave me a hug, one last kiss and was off with the other boys.

I turned my attention back to the beach and closed my eyes, letting the sun shine down on me. I relished the feeling.

Walking over to a secluded spot about 10 meters away from the sea, I lay down my towel and lied on that. Closing my eyes I fell into a gentle sleep.

~x~

I woke to something wet dripping on my nose. I slowly opened my eyes and as I did, a ton of water splashed down on to me. Gasping, I jumped up and cleared the water out of my eyes.  
" JACK BASSAM BARAKAT! You are seriously in fucking trouble!" I yelled at him taking off my sunglasses to glare at him, who was doubled over laughing at me along with the others.

" You have five seconds to run. Starting now," I breathed, the anger escaping in to my voice. Jack wisely stopped laughing and quickly backed away from me. I broke out into a sprint after him, who legged it towards the water.

" Run Barakitty Run!" hollered Rian, who was following us along with Alex, Zack, Vinny and Matt.

I chased Jack in to the water where he stopped and turned around, his hands up in the air.

" Anna, please I'm sorry!" he begged, pouting.

I gave up chasing after him and stopped a few feet away from him. I nodded and started to turn away from him. Quickly I turned back and splashed him with water soaking him.

" HEY! No fair!" he gasped, water running down him face.

I just stuck my tongue out at him and then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

" Haha you're cute when you're mad," chuckled Alex in to my ear before turning me around to kiss me. I felt like I was in Katy Perry's Teenage Dream video.

Zack coughed and we broke apart.

" Lets play water tag!" suggested Jack happily.

" Fine your it!" I called, grabbing Alex's hand and swimming away from Jack.

Alex wrapped his arms around my shoulders as we watched Jack swim after Rian and Vinny trying to tag them. Jack then gave up chasing them and looked at us. He started to swim towards us.

" Uh oh, let's split up, let's meet back by the beach," he whispered. I nodded in agreement. He gave me one last kiss on the cheek before swimming off. I swam off further in to the sea as Jack began to chase Alex.

I stopped and just paddled in the sea, making myself float so I could watch the other's. The water here was too deep to stand. I lost sight of Jack. All of a sudden his head popped out of no where and was coming towards me. Fast. I started to swim away from him; deeper into the sea. I kept swimming not looking back. Eventually I stopped to rest and saw Jack back with the others.

I also realized that I was pretty far out. I could just about make out Matt's black hair and Zack's surfboard. Panic started to kick in. I was in the middle of the ocean, with no one else. I frantically began to swim back to the shore, but the sudden action caused me to be hit by a wave of not water, but dizziness. Not now I pleaded to myself. My head spun and I felt sick. My eye's were failing, my limbs didn't seem to want to move no matter how hard I forced my body to swim, I just wasn't moving. I was stuck in the sea. A wave of cold water washed over me, temporarily pulling me under the salty sea. The sun was blacked out by the water. I flailed around trying to make my way back to the surface. I broke threw the surface of the water and gasped for air. My lungs were burning. This time I pushed everything I had in to making my way back to the shore. Back to Alex. I started to move. But not for long. Another wave washed over me. This one bigger. It dragged me down under, and I couldn't fight it. I lost sight of the sun and could only see the blurry blueness of the harsh water. I gave up trying to fight the great water, and I felt myself go numb. My lungs felt ready to burst and I finally felt my body give out; to weak to win the battle. This is it, I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes, leaving everything behind.

_Alex, I love you._

**

* * *

Dun dun dun! *evil music plays***

Elbereth Amandil **does not own All Time Low or any other name brand we use in this story**

**You all probably hate us right now don't you?**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Alex POV

It had been twenty minutes since I had last seen Anna. The others and I were all standing on the water's edge searching the water for her.

"ANNA! ANNA!" yelled Zack frantically. "No, no, no, this can't be happening. Where the fuck is she?" he growled angrily at no one in particular. His hands tugged at his hair in exasperation, "Let's split up and search for her," Zack grabbed his surf board and started to paddle out in to the sea, looking for her.

My heart was pumping so fast it could rival a humming bird's wings. I followed Zack's example and dove into the sea, hoping to find the girl I loved more than anything in this world.

Behind me I could hear two more splashes, as Rian and Jack joined me in the water. Coming up for air Rian spoke to me.

"Matt and Vinny have gone to look for the lifeguard." I nodded, acknowledging the piece of information and carried on searching for Anna.

~!~

I had lost track of time, yet now it didn't matter to me any more. Tears stung at my eyes and I stood in the water hoping that she would just magically appear and laugh as if it was all a joke. I knew it was not to be though.

" What the fuck happened?" screamed Zack in pure fury. He was the only one who could possibly understand how I felt right now.  
" Where can she have gone? What could've happened?" he continued to scream, snapping a random twig in half in frustration.

" We don't know, calm down man." said Rian trying to calm Zack down before he did anything regrettable.

" Don't tell me to fucking calm down! Anna is out there somewhere," Zack shouted back and motioning to the ocean, "and I know she's in danger. I can feel it."

I blocked them out of my head and tried to process all that had happened. We were playing and messing around in the sea. We split up and I swam towards the shore, expecting Anna to meet me there. Each minute that passed and she didn't arrive, my heart cracked a little more. Eventually we all realized that something was wrong and met up on the sand. Anna was still missing.

The wind blew on me, making me shiver, a reminder of how alone I was without her in my arms.

My despair turned to outrage at how stupid I was to split up from her. I found my feet pacing me around, my destination unknown.

Matt and Vinny joined our group.

" We can't find the lifeguard anywhere," Matt panted as Vinny rested his hands on his knees catching his breath.

"I'm calling the police to file a missing person report," declared Zack walking back towards the house to find a phone.

I looked up and spied the lifeguard hut a few meters away.

"Did you try the lifeguard hut?" I asked pondering.

"No it was locked," replied Vinny.

"What? It was locked? What the fuck is up with this place? It doesn't even have a lifeguard," ranted Jack in anger. His anger was contagious as I felt the fire pulse through my veins. Against my will I started to pace towards the hut. My hands balled into fists. I reached the door and began pounding against it with my fists; taking out my anger. This was unusual because usually I was a non violent person.

"Alex! Stop!" warned Jack trying to stop me. This only drove me on. The door hinges started to creek and soon the door broke open. What I saw inside made me gasp.

Inside was Lisa making out with the lifeguard. She must have followed us here. I heard everyone gasp behind me. My disbelief turned to madness. I pulled the two apart and grabbed the lifeguard's arm and pulled him out on to the beach.

"Alex! What are you doing?" Lisa squealed.

Ignoring her I turned my attention to the lifeguard.

"Listen here, my girlfriend is out there somewhere and we can't find her. Do something!" I spat, pushing him in the direction of the water.

"As for you," I hissed turning to Lisa. "Why do you have to ruin everything? If it wasn't for you, that lifeguard would have been looking for Anna about an hour ago and maybe could have found her and saved her!"

At the end of my rant, I broke down and cried uncaring who saw. Jack pulled me into a hug and I sobbed into his shoulder. Pulling away from him I sank to my knees on the hot sand and screamed into the air.

"ANNA!" 

* * *

Third Person POV

As Alex's shouts and yells filled the air, Anna's lungs filled with salty water.

Despair hung like a thick blanket on the beach, wrapping around everyone on it.

The lifeguard had spotted something a few miles out and had started up the engine of his motor boat to go and discover if it was indeed Anna he had spotted.

As he took off in the boat, Zack came out of the beach house running towards then.

"What happened?" he asked them, tear tracks down his cheeks.

No one dared to answer. Zack, Alex, Rian, Jack, Matt and Vinny all stood watching as the boat stopped and the lifeguard reached into the sea and pulled something out of the water.

Half strangled cries were emitted from Alex and Zack's throats. The boat came back and they all stumbled towards it, afraid of what they would find.

* * *

Alex POV

I inched closer to the boat, my stomach in a knot. I peered in and felt my stomach drop completely.

Inside the boat, Anna lay motionless. I gently picked her out of the boat and held her in my arms. I fell to my knees and I felt her limp body rest on me. Her pallid complexion caused more tears to fall.

Cradling her against my chest I stroked her wet hair. I heard ambulance sirens getting louder, but I ignored them.

"Oh no, Anna, Anna, oh please no," I begged, my fingers stroking her cheek.

"Anna please wake up, please, listen to me! I love you, come back to me. Please," I whispered to her, brokenly.

* * *

Elbereth Amandil **does not own All Time Low or any other name brand she uses in this story.**

**I'm sorry I haven't been answering all of your messages, I've been so busy with school and stuff that I just haven't had time to. I promise I will answer them this weekend.**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Anna POV

Beep. Beep. Beep.

It was a constant noise I heard, over and over, in a steady rhythm. I wanted to tell someone to make the noise stop, but I didn't have the strength to.

"How long has it been?" a voice asked, and I slightly recognized it, but it was so strained I wasn't sure who it was.

"Five hours," another voice replied.

Five hours what? Who were they talking about? Or a better question is, who_ ARE_ the people talking?

Somehow I found the strength to open to my eyes, and a bright light assaulted me. I moaned and shut my eyes again. Taking a deep breath I braced myself, and I opened my eyes. I blinked a few times, but then my eyes adjusted.

Alex and Zack were hovering over me, both of them tearing up.

"Anna!" they both shouted, and Zack pulled me into a hug. When he let me go Alex hugged me, then kissed me passionately.

"Thank God you're okay," Alex whispered in my ear, "I thought I lost you."

"Lost me?" I asked, and I grimaced. My throat was dry and talking made it hurt.

"Here," Zack handed me a cup full of water and I took it, downing it. Looking around the room I was in I realized I was in a hospital. Then I remembered what happened.

I drowned.

"I'll go get the doctor," Alex mumbled, squeezing my hand, then walking out of the room.

"Anna," Zack sighed, sitting in the chair next to my bed, "I don't know wither to be happy or mad at you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I would be happy because you're alive and you seem to be okay. I would be mad because you're still anoxic."

My eyes widened, "how do you know?"

"Doctor told us," he answered, "so everyone knows, but their not going to bring it up."

I nodded my head, "I'm sorry I fucked this vacation up."

Zack shrugged, "it's not your fault."

I sighed and leaned into my bed, and the door to my room opened, the doctor and Alex coming into my room.

"Nice to see you're up Ms. Merrick," the doctor said, looking at his chart, "I'm Dr. Bennet and I'm going examine you now."

~!~

The doctor took my temperature, listened to my heart, checked my blood pressure and asked me some routine questions. Then he brought up my sickness.

At this point Jack and Rian had come into my room, and they were sitting on the floor.

"So," the doctor sighed, "be honest with me. Are you anorexic?"

I bit my lip, looking at the guys in room, "yes," I answered.

"That is what caused you to pass out, and almost drown," Dr. Bennet said, "see when you don't eat, or you throw up what you eat, it wears down your body. You starved yourself so bad that it caused you to pass out."

I nodded my head, "so am I okay now?"

The doctor smiled, "you are. But you have to promise me something-"

"I know," I cut him off, "I'm going to start eating properly now."

"We'll make sure she will," Alex added.

Dr. Bennet smiled, "I figured you guys would. Well Ms. Merrick, I don't see why you should be here any longer, so I'm going to see if you can be released."

"Sounds good," I replied, and with that he left the room.

I looked at the guys and they all smiled at me, with sad eyes. "You guys," I sighed, "I'm sorry."

"We know," Jack said, "and we know you don't wanna talk about it. Just know we're going to be watching you like a hawk."

"I know," I replied, "but I want you guys to know why I did it." I sighed, "when my parents died, and before that even, I felt I had no control over my life. That's why I watched my weight, because it was the only thing I could control."

"But now you have more freedom," Alex pointed out, "so you'll stop?"

"I swear to God," I looked at all the guys, "if you help me I'll stop."

"We're here for you Anna," Zack said, "all of us."

"I love you guys," I whispered, holding my arms out. The guys came over and gave me a big, group hug.

"And we love you too," Alex replied, "especially me," the kissed me.

I kissed him back with everything I had, then pulled away. "I love you, too," I said, and Alex grinned brightly at me.

* * *

**I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

Anna POV  
*One Day Later*

"Okay," Alex said, coming into my hospital room, "they found a replacement band for the rest of the tour."

"Babe," I sighed, "are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes," he replied, sitting down on my bed, "you already know the plan. We're going to finish out the vacation here, then go back home and relax and get you better."

"Yeah," I groaned, "if I ever get out of here."

"I know," Alex mumbled, "this is fucking ridiculous."

"And what was with more tests today?" I shouted, "the dude said I could go home yesterday, why the hell are they still testing me?"

"They want to make sure you're okay?" Alex guessed, and I chuckled.

"We'll go with that," I replied, and he smiled.

Alex moved on the bed so that my back was pressed against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey guys," Zack said, entering the room. "What's up?"

I shrugged, "besides being pissed at the hospital, nothing. What about you?"

Zack plopped down in a chair next to the bed, "nothing. Jack and Rian were going to go clubbing, but there was a change in plans."

"What happened?" I inquired.

"You can come in!" Zack shouted, and my eyebrows furrowed together. The door swung open and Jack, Rian, and Kara walked in.

"Kara!" I yelled, getting up from bed and running over to her, "why are you here?"

"To see you," she replied, dragging me over to the hospital bed, "Alex, move."

"I love you to Kar," Alex grumbled, getting off of the bed and sitting in the chair next to Jack's.

"You," Kara slapped my shoulder, "I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I promise I'm done though."

Kara looked into my eyes and her expression softened, "I believe you. And, along with the guys, I'm going to help you get better."

"Thanks sis," I said, giving her a hug. "You're the best." The guys cleared their throats and I rolled my eyes, "okay, correction. You're all the best."

"That's what I thought," Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kara and I laughed then started to catch up with each other.

~!~

"Excuse me," a doctor knocked on the door, "can I talk to Ms. Merrick in private?"

"Oh," Rian stood up, "sure, doc. Come on guys."

As everyone was leaving, Alex stood up to follow them. "Babe, you can stay," I said.

"Thanks," Alex smiled, sitting down on the bed with me, sitting Indian style.

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked, "this is a very," she paused, "touchy subject."  
"He's my boyfriend," I replied, "he should know."

"Okay," the doctor sighed, "well before I tell you, let me introduce myself, I'm doctor Beck."

"Please call me Anna," I said, "and he's Alex."

Dr. Beck laughed, "well now that we all know each other," she sighed, "I don't know any way to tell you this, Anna, without being blunt. So," she sighed again, "you're pregnant."

* * *

***gasp* **

**Haha.**

**I hope you guys liked it! I'll (hopefully) write the next chapter tomorrow, but I have to study for a test...oh well, I'll find time to. I would do it today but I'm working from 5 P.M to 10 P.M, and I still have to write the new chapter for The Outcasts, get ready, eat dinner and be out of the house at 4:30. So yeah, LOL.  
Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**REVIEW! **


	20. Chapter 20

Anna POV

"I'm sorry, what?" I shrieked at the doctor, "I'm pregnant!"

"Yes," the doctor sighed, "we ran tests on you today and your condition has not effected the baby, but if you do continue to throw up, it can harm it." I numbly nodded my head. "Well, now that you know that, we can discharge you, I'll be back with the paper work."

I slowly turned around to look at Alex, and he was lying on the bed, his eyes squeezed shut. His hand was still on my back.

"Alex," I whispered, hoping he was okay.

"I'm sorry Anna," he said, "I've should've been smarter."

I took his hand and squeezed it, "it's okay, it's my fault too."

"I swear to God I'm going to take care of you, and I'm going to love our baby," he sat up and placed his hand on my stomach, "I promise."

I laid my hand on top of his, "I trust you."

He smiled softly at me and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and smiled into his lips.

I may be sick and pregnant, but I had a boyfriend and friends that would take of me.

~!~

"Alex," I pulled him off to the side while we were leaving the hospital, "we need to tell them. Like, now."

Alex's face fell, "you do realize I'm a dead man when Zack finds out right?"

I sighed, "he won't kill you. He might punch you, but he won't kill you."

"You say that now, just wait until we tell him," Alex replied, then he grabbed my hand and led me out of the hospital, pulling me toward the van.

~!~

"Guys," I said, as soon as we all got back to the beach house. We were all gathered in the living room, and I was standing in the middle of the room. "First I want to say thank you for taking me to the hospital, I do realize what I put you guys through and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Jack spoke up, "we all forgive you." Everyone, Kara, Jack, Zack, Rian, and Alex shook their heads.

"Okay," I continued, "with that being said, I'm going to need you guys to help me. I've depended on throwing up as a way to cope with everything in my life, now that that's gone, I need help. And I'm finally willing to accept it."

"We're here for you Anna," Kara said, "day or night."

"Thanks," I grinned at everyone, "that means a lot to me, it really does. That's all that I had to say, but Zack, do you mind coming to talk with Alex and I, upstairs?"

"No," he answered, following me up the staircase and into our room. I opened the doors to balcony and all three of us sat down at the little table outside. "What's up?"

I gave Alex an uneasy look, then looked back at Zack. "Zack, you and I have been through everything together, right?" He nodded his head. "So, if something surprising happened to me, and it made you upset, you wouldn't freak out right? You would talk to me rationally about it?"

"Anna, what are you getting at?" Zack inquired, squinting his eyes at me.

I sighed, "you can't freak out okay? I'm pregnant, and Alex is the father."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger. **

**I'm going to ask Elbereth Amandil if she'll write the next chapter, so we'll see! If she doesn't then I will, but I really want her too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story **

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

Anna POV

"Pregnant?" Zack screamed, glaring at me, "Anna! How could you!"

"Shut the fuck up, Zack!" I yelled, "I'm just as old as you are, and I love Alex, who the hell cares if I get pregnant?"

"I do!" he shouted back. "Anna, this is a baby. Something you have to take care of. You realize this right! Plus, the guy who knocked you up is in a band! Nice."

"Hey," Alex said, sharply. "I got her pregnant, yeah it's my fault and I'm owning up to the mistake. I love Anna and our kid, I'm going to take care of them."

"You say that now," Zack shook his head, "but talk to me nine months from now, and let's see what you say. I mean, God," he sighed, "dude, you're my best friend and you knocked up my cousin, who's basically my sister."

"I don't know what to say Zack," Alex shrugged, "but I love her, and I'm sorry, but we're going to work it out."

"We really will," I assured Zack, but he just shook his head.

"I'm disappointed," he stated, getting up from the table, "I thought you knew better Anna."

All of sudden I got pissed, either Zack was really bothering me or it was pregnancy hormones, I let him have it.

"Zack!" I shrieked, "why the hell are you judging me! We just told you we're in love, and we love our kid! I'm sorry if you're disappointed at us," I rolled my eyes, "we know we made a mistake, and we're owning up to it. You don't like it, then fuck you."

"Fuck you too!" Zack yelled, then he stormed off, and I heard a door slam. Peering over the side of the balcony I saw Zack run out of the house and start sprinting down the street.

I looked over at Alex and he was staring at me, trying to figure out my reaction. I shook my head and got up from the table, starting to head downstairs. I heard Alex walk down after me.

I thought I was going to be sad, I mean my cousin and I just had the biggest fight we've ever had, and we could've just ruined our relationship forever, but I was still downright pissed.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water from the fridge, and when I turned around I saw everyone who was in the living room staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What the hell was that?" Kara screamed, "all we heard was shouting, then Zack stormed out of the house."

"Yeah," I mumbled, shuffling into the living room. I sat on the floor, leaning against the couch, and Alex sat next to me, his arm around my waist.

"We told Zack something upsetting, and he didn't react well," Alex explained.

"What did you tell him?" Jack inquired.

"Um," I paused, looking at Alex. He shrugged and I took that as a sign to tell them. "Guys, I'm pregnant."

"That's amazing!" Kara yelled, getting on the floor and giving me a huge hug, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Us too!" Rian shouted, and I laughed, getting off of the floor. We all got into a group hug and I smiled, feeling better.

"Congrads dude," Rian hit Alex on the back, "you're having a kid."

Alex smiled and pulled me closer to him, kissing me on the cheek, "I am," he mumbled, and then he pecked me on the lips.

"Can I be godfather!" Jack asked, jumping up and down.

I laughed, "sorry sweetie, Alex and I have to talk about it. But we'll keep you in mind."

"You better," Jack said, hugging me. "I'm happy for you sis."

"Thanks bro," I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Let's talk about names," Kara suggested, and I nodded, eagerly. All of got comfy (Kara and Rian laying on the loveseat, Alex and I on the couch, and Jack sitting in the recliner) and we started bouncing names off on another.

~!~

"Hey," Zack mumbled, walking into the house around a hour later. I looked away from him, starting to feel guilty what I said to him. "Anna, can we talk?"

"Sure," I sighed, taking Alex's arms off of me and following Zack out of the house. We sat down in the grass on the front lawn and I rested my head on my knee's, waiting for Zack to start talking.

* * *

**Sorry I've been MIA lately guys, but I'm just not inspired to write right now. I'm sure that'll change in a little bit, but yeah.**

**I wrote this one, and my co-writer is writing the next one!**

**I do not own ATL **

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

Anna POV

"I'm sorry," Zack finally whispered.

"Me too," I said, "I shouldn't have yelled like that."

"And I shouldn't of overacted," Zack replied. "I guess it just took me by surprise."

I nodded, "I get that. I most likely would've acted the same way."

"I'm happy for you," Zack smiled at me, "really, I am. And forget what I said about Alex earlier, he's a dick sometimes but he cares for you. He'll be a good dad."

I smiled, "I think he will too." Zack leaned in and hugged me, and I hugged him tight. "Hey bro?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Alex and I were talking, and we wanted to know if you wanted to be the god-father. Will you?" I asked him, looking him in the eyes.

"I'd love too," Zack answered, kissing my cheek. "I love you, sis."

"Love ya, bro." I hugged him one more time, then I got off the ground. "Let's go inside," I suggested.

Zack nodded and lead me into the house, and I followed him.

"All better?" Alex inquired, smiling.

"Yeah," I answered, sitting on his lap. "I can't stay mad at him forever."

"And she's a horrible person to be mad at," Zack laughed, "she makes you so guilty."

"Really?" Jack asked.

Zack nodded, "one time, when were younger, I accidentally ripped her favorite pair of jeans. She made me feel so guilty I ended up taking her shopping."

"Remind me to never piss you off," Kara laughed.

"Don't worry," I replied, "you have to really make me mad to make me that mad."

"I haven't done that yet, have I?" Alex questioned.

I laughed, "no."

"Good," he whispered, kissing my neck.

"Hey, hey, hey," Zack grumbled, "not in front of me."

"Dude, she's pregnant," Rian pointed out, "how do you think that happened?"

"Okay," Zack said, loudly, "please stop talking about this."

"It's okay, Zack," I said, getting off of Alex, "I'm going to bed anyway. Yelling really takes it out of a girl."

Alex got up and grabbed my hand, starting to lead me to the stairs, "night guys," I called.

"Night!" they yelled back.

**

* * *

If there are mistakes, I'm sorry! I'm listening to Escape the Fate (did anyone hear about Max Green? It's crazy!) as I write this, and as I edited it, so I wasn't really looking hard for mistakes. LOL.**

**So basically, my co-writer never emailed me back. Then I asked a friend what I should do, and she told me to just forget her and write the chapter, so I did. So, CD this chapter is for you! **

**I'm going to hopefully work on this story but, I'm having problems. A) I don't feel like writing at all, except for a FF I'm writing with a friend of mine on DeviantArt and B) I have no more ideas for this story.**

**So if you love this story, GIVE ME IDEAS IN YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Review!**

**I do not own ATL **

**Question: Are you into Electrocore? (electronic and hardcore, or electronic and screamo) If you are, what bands?**

**Right now, I'm loving Dot Dot Curve, Blood on the Dance Floor, We Butter The Bread With Butter and Mayday! Cried The Captain. There are others, but those are the main ones I'm loving right now.**

**Oh! And JIC you guys didn't see the interview, ATL pushed the release date for "Dirty Work" to March of 2011. **


	23. Chapter 23

To my readers/subscribers,

I'm really sorry what I'm about to tell you guys, but I have too. Starting at this moment, I'm not writing fan fiction anymore. All of my stories are ON HOLD.

I have a lot of reasons for this, but one of them is that I'm just not that in love with ATL as I use to be. Don't get me wrong, I still love them and I'll buy their new record when it comes out, but my music taste has changed. I use to listen to pop punk/alternative and now I listen to screamo/hardcore. That influences what you want to write about majorly.

Another reason is that I don't have time too. Right now I'm busy recording my own music, trying to hang out with friends, and doing well in school. With all of that going on, I don't have time to sit down and write a good chapter, and even if I did have time, I'd put it off.

I'll still read all of your stories, and continue to co-write the stories I am at the moment, but I won't be doing my own stories. Maybe one day I'll go back and finish them, but I don't see that happening right now.

The only site I'm writing on right now is DeviantArt, and those are original co-fics. If you want to read those, please do! I'm working on one right now, which is called "Ill-Fated" and it's being written by me and my friend on there, BlackPinto. Check us both out!There's a link to my profile for that site on my profile here.

I'm sorry about all of this guys, I feel like I'm letting you all down, but you have to understand that I just don't have time to write, nor do I want to.

Message me on here, if you still want to talk. I might not answer when you first send it, but at some point I will.

Hope you all have a wonderful holiday season!

-Alicia a.k.a paranorama-alchemy


End file.
